Otra oportunidad
by Stupidandcrazygirl
Summary: Katniss tiene dos hijos, mucha testarudez y un corazon roto Peeta tiene una hija pequeña, fuerza interior y un corazon roto... ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino decida que deben recorrer el mismo camino?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**_Comprar:_**

**_Leche_**

**_Pan_**

**_Yogur_**

**_Cereales_**

**_¡No dejes que Evan y Peter te convenzan de comprar porquerías!_**

Si alguien ve mi lista, diría que soy una adolescente inmadura lidiando con dos mocosos, pero en realidad soy una adulta inmadura lidiando con dos mocosos de hijos.

-¡Mamá!-gritó mi hijo Evan desde unos metros de donde yo estaba-¡¿Podemos comprar esto?!-señalo la mantequilla de maní de su mano-Por si la tía Johanna quiere quedarse-sacó su labio inferior

-La tía Johanna está de viaje, así que busca una excusa más factible-argumenté evitando mirarlo. Era un maldito adorable.

-¡Mamá! ¿Podemos conseguir nutella?-vino Peter con un una seria de ingredientes, supongo que para hacer hotcakes, los amaba más que a su propio hermano.

Tengo 25 años y MELLIZOS… oyeron bien… MELLIZOS, el bastardo de Cato sabia como poner las cosas, especialmente si se desvanece de un día para el otro.

Suspiré resignada, luchar con ellos dos era un reto perdido.

-Ya saben lo que deben hacer-dijo cruzándome de brazos evitando sonreír.

Ambos se miraron disgustados.

-Mamá… ¿Es completamente necesario?-preguntó Evan asustado.

-Si mamá es un lugar público-dijo Peter con el mismo miedo en su voz.

-Okey, no habrá hotcakes-digo tranquilamente tomando las cosas que trajeron para llevarlas a su lugar.

Entonces mis dos niños sacaron las cosas de mis manos, las pusieron en el carrito con mi ayuda y se abalanzaron sobre mí y me dieron una montaña de besos en una mejilla cada uno.

-Espero que hagas los mejores hotcakes de tu vida-dijo Evan cuando terminó.

-Espero que no haya nadie de la escuela-dijo Peter preocupado.

Me reí por este par de mocosos y fuimos a comprar lo que faltaba, mientras algunas personas observaban con cariño y otras con curiosidad, unas cuantas porquerías más.

Somos los nuevos del pueblo. Para mi mala suerte, una madre adolescente recién recibida con dos hijos no es lo que uno espera realmente, especialmente en un pequeño pueblo acomodado donde todos se conocen con todos.

Eran las 10:00 a.m, odiaba las mañanas. Para mi mala suerte, mis niños las adoraban, decían que una mañana perdida, era un día perdido… ¿De dónde demonios sacan esas cosas y por qué no pueden ser como los niños de su edad? De verdad quería ir en la tarde, pero este par de mocosos insistieron en ir en la mañana así podían jugar… así qué ahora tendría que buscar la forma de entretener no a uno, sino a dos chicos de 6 años cuya energía definitivamente no heredaron de mí. Por dios, esta última etapa del verano seria complicada.

Terminamos de pagar todo y fuimos a la camioneta. Cuando logramos subir todo, nos dirigimos a la nueva casa que compramos.

Era linda: ya saben un tanto grande para nosotros, pero en fin, muy práctica: tenia 6 habitaciones todas con baño (llegue a la conclusión que sería lo mejor ya que todo el mundo conoce mi problema de no poder negarme frente algunas peticiones y todos decidían quedarse en mi casa); una cocina, un comedor, un salón, mi estudio, la pequeña zona del lavadero, un salón de juegos y un enorme patio trasero con una piscina. Jamás terminaríamos la maldita casa, pero en fin, mis hijos la amaron cuando la vieron y mamá todavía no podía perfeccionar el "no".

Debo admitirlo: fue complicado al principio, especialmente en la universidad… pero ahora ya recibida con mi título de administración de empresas desde los 21 años (me juré a mí misma en cuando me enteré del embarazo que haría lo imposible por terminar mis estudios rápidos, claramente cambio cuando eran dos, pero con una niñera cortesía de mi papa los primeros dos años de mi vida resultó), logré ayudar a mi papá a expandir la empresa de mi papá a todo estados unidos y pronto abríamos nuestra primera sede en Canadá… él estaría realmente orgulloso de todo lo que empezó con un pequeño local en un pequeño pueblo en las afuera de Luisiana.

Suspiré. Falleció hace un par de meses, de una infección en el estómago. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. Me permití llorar solo una noche, ya que necesitaba permanecer fuerte por los niños, e hice lo imposible para que ellos se lo tomaran de la forma menos negativa. Estuve contándoles muchas historias de lo que yo creía que él estaba haciendo, como reparar su propia camioneta.

Mi mamá es otra historia. Está deprimida y cuando le hable para mudarse conmigo se negó rotundamente, argumentando que tenía a Prim, mi hermana menor que en un tiempo tendría que ir a la universidad. Sé que no quería irse de la casa, que eran demasiados recuerdos para tirarlos todos tan de repente.

Cuando llegamos, los vi corretear mientras ellos entraban a la habitación y entraba con todas las bolsas para acomodar todo en la alacena. Y, al pasar por el salón, pude distinguir algo: unas maletas color rojo…

¿Qué…?

No pude terminar de formular la pregunta porque mi teléfono sonó con el tono del mensaje en mi bolsillo izquierdo. Lo tome rápidamente

Prometo explicártelo todo en cuando los niños estén ocupados y nosotras solas. No me mates. Prim.

Escuche unos gritos de dos niños y mi corazón paro un centésimo de segundo, porque para cuando este terminó, yo estaba subiendo las escaleras como una demente.

-Ya ustedes dos nunca cambiaran-dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Se estaba riendo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías?-preguntó Peter emocionado.

-Nos asustaste-acuso Evan-no salgas de los armarios así nunca más.

-Ustedes dos son igual de miedosos que siempre-dijo Prim tratando de zafarse del agarre de mis dos hijos-recuerdo cuando les tenía que dejar la luz prendida los fines de semana después de contarles unas historias de terror.

Cuando me vieron, los tres se quedaron un rato.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venía la tía?-preguntó Evan con cara acusatoria.

Iba a responder pero fui interrumpida.

-Era una sorpresa-dijo Prim… vaya sorpresa-¿Adivinen quien les trajo regalos?-dijo y los niños comenzaron a saltar.

Bajaron rápidamente mientras yo lo hacía despacio y asombrada con millones de preguntas revoloteando en mi mente…

Les compró juegos para jugar en el patio en Madrid… me hubiera gustado regañarla, pero me era imposible por mi estado de asombro…

-Evan, vayamos a probar esto-dijo Peter señalando los juegos. El definitivamente pudo sentir como Prim y yo necesitábamos hablar.

Cuando ambos se fueron, abril mi boca para hablar pero fui interrumpida, otra vez por mi hermana.

-Vayamos a la cocina para vigilar a los niños y te contaré todo… si te quedan preguntas, las responderé pero será mejor que lo saque todo de golpe-dijo Prim preocupada. Ella no era así, por lo que me preocupé y asentí.

-Prepararé café mientras tú me lo explicas-concedí y fuimos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos, empezó a hablar mientras yo preparaba el café.

-Estaba entrando de la casa, cuando observe que no había nadie. Me pareció extraño porque ya sabes… ella no sale de la casa desde… le dejé mucha comida para que no tuviera la necesidad y le pedí al vecino si podía vigilarla. La cuestión que cuando entré a la cocina vi una carta en el mármol… cuando la abrí casi enloquezco: decidió internarse en la clínica porque fue al médico y le dijeron que tenía depresión y que debía permanecer un mes para curarse… le dijo que debería internarse hoy mismo por la situación y le pidió al vecino que la lleve e hizo sus maletas… imagina mi reacción: tomé mi auto y corrí a la clínica: me dijo que venga contigo, que preparé todo en la universidad y que ni se me ocurriera contarte de esto, porque te preocuparías innecesariamente y los niños son tu prioridad... pero te lo digo porque sabes que no se mentir y que odias que te excluyan…

Yo permanecía en shock desde que menciono "mamá internada"…

-¿Estas bien?-pregunté de repente

Se encogió de hombros… Esto era demasiado para una chica de 18 años.

-Estoy bien con que lo haya hecho-dijo Prim de golpe-realmente no podía seguir así, debería poder continuar su vida y estar feliz y siento que esto es una nueva oportunidad…

-Yo estoy por asesinarla-dije de repente-soy la mayor y debería saberlo primero y ella simplemente quiere esconderme estas cosas…-dije furiosa.

-Escucha, ella simplemente pensaba en los chicos, no creo que ellos deberían enterarse de esas cosas a su edad y por eso…

-Mis hijos tienen 6 y yo 24, hay cierta diferencia-dije enojada. Cuando soy orgullosa, no hay nadie que cambie…

-Escucha hagamos un trato: tranquilízate, date un par de semanas para procesarlo y que ella este a mitad del tratamiento y cuando eso pase cuidare a los chicos el fin de semana e iras y puedes hablar con ella.

… Excepto Prim. Ella suele hacerme ver las cosas con mal claridad. Resignada la abrace.

-Te puedes quedar todo lo que necesitas… incluso hasta comenzar la universidad-dije tranquilamente.

-No causaré problemas… pondré dinero en la casa e incluso buscaré un empleo mañana…-dijo apresuradamente.

-Sabes de sobra que no es necesario-dije.

Me gusta ver como la herencia no cambio un poco a mi hermana. Papá nos dejó la cadena de tiendas de deporte a mi mamá, mi hermana y a mí junto con otras cosas y me vendieron la parte de la empresa, ambas querían regalármela y ya pero no iba a permitir: me negaba rotundamente a que no tuvieran algo de dinero para hacer sus cosas. De hecho la revista Forbes la nombró una de las herederas más jóvenes con más dinero de 18 años.

Los niños disfrutaron un rato de juego hasta que a las 11:30 a.m entraron a la cocina agotados.

-¡A Peter se le ocurrió ir al parque a hacer un picnic! –dijo Evan emocionado.

Le sonreí. Pudo mi tensión y la melancolía de Prim tras esa sonrisa y no hay nadie que le agrade más a Prim que un buen picnic.

-¡Qué gran idea!-exclamó Prim emocionada.

Hicimos sándwiches de todo tipo, empacamos algo de bebida y unos vasos descartables con un mantel y nos acomodamos en la camioneta.

El camino se hizo corto entre las canciones que cantaba Prim de Taylor Swift. Los chicos no podían evitar reír ante su loca tía.

Llegamos y pusimos todo en un mantel y nos dispusimos a comer entre bromas y risas.

-Ya conocen las reglas: 1 hora de juegos y nos encontramos en el estacionamiento-dije mientras ellos asentían-manténganse alerta por si los llamo-les di un teléfono de emergencia por si acaso a cada uno. Este parque era innecesariamente grande y demorábamos horas hasta encontrarnos y este método funciona bien.

La hora post-cena se pasó entre ponernos al día y las bromas con mi hermana… habían olvidado lo mucho que la necesitaba y este mes sería mucho más satisfactorio… como solía decir alguien "o le ves el lado bueno o resígnate a vivir sufriendo". Sea quien sea, tenía razón.

Cuando se hizo la hora, Prim y yo nos encaminamos al auto y para mi sorpresa, mis hijos ya estaban esperándonos.

-¿Qué les pico a ustedes dos?-pregunte en broma. Jamás eran puntuales cuando de jugar se trataba.

-Nada, vayámonos de aquí-dijo Peter nervioso mientras Evan rodaba los ojos.

-Dame, tía yo la pondré en el baúl-dijo Evan tomando la canasta.

Puse una mueca… ¿Qué les sucedía? De todas maneras tenía muchas tareas caseras que hacer asi que no tuve la oportunidad de discutir y cuando finalmente Evan terminó de poner las cosas en su lugar y subió, arrancamos.

El viaje se hizo un poco lento ya que Peter no dejaba su ansiedad de lado y Evan le daba golpecitos para tranquilizarlos…

-Ustedes dos me dicen que es lo que están tramando o los obligaré a besarme en público 6 meses-dije ya en casa mientras Prim bajaba a sacar la cesta con las cosas.

-Mamá, nosotros…-dijeron pero algo los interrumpio. El grito de Prim.

-¡Katniss!-dijo gritando nuevamente.

Salí corriendo y la cara de susto de mi hermana.

-Prim… ¿Qué de…?-y me quedé en shock al ver lo que estaba señalando mi hermana.

No. No, por favor, no que no sea de verdad por favor. Los mataria, estarían 6 meses sin televisor si llegaba a ir a prisión…

-¡Vengan acá ahora mismo si no quieren morirse!-acusé cuando los vi yendo sigilosamente en la casa-Ustedes dos… están castigados…

-Mamá…-dijo Peter triste.

-¡Mamá nada!-dije enojada y no mirándolos. Posiblemente se pondrían a llorar y yo me ablandaría… pero esta vez se pasaron, así que debían afrontar las consecuencias-¡¿Saben que puedo ir a prisión, verdad?!-pregunté llena de ira.

-No-dijo de repente la razón de mi ira.

Era una pequeña niña de como mucho 3 años… estaba vestida con una remera rosa clara, unos shorts con un rosa más oscuro y unas chanclas con los dos gamas de rosa que mencioné. Tenía su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente. Se paró en el baúl.

-Ellos me salvaron-dijo con el tono más dulce que jamás oí

_Ahora no Katniss… estas poniendo un limite _

-Deberías escucharlos-dijo Prim-¡No me mires así!-dijo acusándome.

-Mamá, una señora la estaba maltratando-dijo Evan suplicante-mira su brazo derecho-volvió a decir suplicante.

Si bien me negué, ella me lo mostró. Estaba rojo y arañado y pude ver bien que ella estuvo llorando. Que perra la que le hizo eso.

-Yo solo quería ir a jugar-se encogió de hombros.

Yo seguía muda… y me di cuenta que si seguía así me pondría a llorar… ser mamá me suavizó.

-Vamos a curarte esto-dijo Prim finalmente. Ella de verdad quería ser medica con todo lo que era, aunque un tiempo se inclinó por la enfermería-Katniss voy a hacerla entrar-dijo finalmente.

Me quedé un rato después que todos entraron y me di cuenta que tenía un bolso rosa que decía el nombre Eva con lentejuelas de rosa más oscuro. Lo tomé, cerré la puerta y entré. Así que así se llamaba.

Una vez en la cocina vi que todos estaban alrededor de Eva.

-Ya está-dijo Prim plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres mucho más amable que enoboba-dijo y causo la risa de Evan y Peter-y mas bonita-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no van a la piscina?-sugerí tranquilamente-¿Tienes un traje de baño aquí?-pregunté.

Oímos un ruido y mis hijos escondieron la risa.

-¿Comiste algo?-pregunté preocupada.

Negó con la cabeza. Que no me encontrara a esa mujer.

-Tenemos sándwiches que nos sobraron-dijo Peter preocupado sacando de la canasta un sándwich.

Mis hijos la acicalaron y luego insistieron que debían jugar en la pileta.

Asintió rápidamente y subimos a mi cuarto.

En el bolso mientras estaba revisando lo que tenía encontré un teléfono. Un teléfono.

-Oh por dios… ¡Eva! tienes un teléfono-repliqué emocionada-¡Podemos llamar a tus padres!-exclamé.

Ella sonrió al ver lo emocionada que estaba y pude ver algo de tristeza en su cara. Cuando terminé de cambiarla marqué el 2. Yo hice eso con mis hijos… aunque para dejarlo claro, una madre que dejaba a su hijo con una mujer así no debía ser muy lúcida…

Me sorprendí al ver que cuando marque el dos, aparecía la palabra papá en letras mayúsculas...

Se comunicó con el teléfono de Peeta Mellark… deje un mensaje…

No terminé de escucharlo porque corté.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó mi hermana ya cambiada.

-Encontré un teléfono…-dije señalando.

-¡Eso es bueno!-dijo contenta.

-¡Si no fuera por el hecho de que no responde!-dije completamente frustrada.

-Escucha, la llamada perdida quedará registrada, así que te llamara en cuanto vea la llamada.

Asentí rindiéndome y Prim fue a abrir la puerta del patio trasero para que los chicos salieran…

Yo, mientras tanto, me cambie y los seguí a la pileta.

-Será mejor que cuiden a Eva, ¿Entendieron?-pregunté señalándolos.

Ambos asintieron y se turnaban para cuidarla. Mientras tanto, yo y Prim nos dispusimos a tomar nuestros respectivos libros, acostarnos en las reposeras y leer. Entre tanto, dejé el celular en una de las mesitas por si llamaban.

Los chicos salieron de la pileta un buen rato después y se sentaron con nosotros. En eso Peter vino a sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Sigues enojada?-preguntó cautelosamente.

Lo miré.

-Comprendo que quieran ser héroes a veces, y que la quisieron rescatar… Pero por favor, la próxima vez me avisan y encontraremos una manera más civilizada de conseguir que no lastimen a Eva-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Tienes razón-suspiró-simplemente se nos salió de las manos…

-Bien-dije abrazándolo.

-¿Estamos castigados todavia?-preguntó haciendo un mohín.

-Depende… si voy presa, definitivamente si, si no… solo los besaré públicamente un mes-dije y mis hijos gimieron en forma de queja.

En eso el teléfono sonó. Quedé en shock.

-¡Atiende!-me animó mi hermana.

Tome una respiración para agarrar coraje y atendí rápidamente.

-¿Es usted el señor Mellark?-pregunté. Aun recordaba el contestador

-¡¿Usted tiene a mi hija?!-preguntó nervioso y enojado-¡Será mejor que la deje o si no…!

-Llévalos adentro-dije. Me estaba amenazando. Ese cabrón me estaba amenazando

Los llevo corriendo adentro sabiendo que la Katniss arpía saldría en pocos segundos.

-¡Para empezar, la perra que contrato como niñera le arañó el brazo a su hija señor responsable! Por otro lado, lo peor que le habré hecho dejar que mis hijos le den dulces y usted no me va a venir a amenazar a mí… porque si mal no entiendo si su niñera hubiera sido responsable no estaría aquí… ¡aprenda a cuidar a su hija y cuando se tranquilice me llama!

Colgué furiosa y recé porque los niños no me hubieran escuchado maldecir como el mismo diablo.

Por suerte estaban todos en la pantalla embobados.

-¡Mira mamá, es la tía Johanna!-dijo emocionado mi hermano Evan.

La vi finalmente embobada: el titulo decía: "James Hemil logra victoria en el juicio con su mujer". James Hemil es un famoso empresario: se casó hace poco con una supermodelo y no firmo acuerdo pre-nupcial, lo que llevo a que cuando su linda esposa se quisiera divorciar le debería dar la mitad de su patrimonio. Para la mala suerte de ella, James tenía a la abogada más perra que jamás conocí y conoceré: Johanna Mason, mi mejor amiga por cierto. Con este juicio se consagra como la primera abogada en lograr ganar un caso así: lograr un divorcio donde cada uno se quede con sus bienes sin la intervención del contrato pre-matrimonial.

-¡Llámala!-grito Evan emocionado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé el teléfono y la llame: me importaba un bledo la hora de Londres, solo quería saber todo.

-¡Al fin la gran Katniss Everdeen se ha dignado a llamarme!-dijo una voz cargada de ironía-¿Te pillo ocupada?

-¡Dios Johanna recién lo acabo de ver!-dije rodando los ojos-¿No puedes ser linda un momento?

-¿Qué es linda?-preguntó con su más grande sarcasmo.

Ambas estallamos a reír y volvimos a hablar.

-¡Podrás conseguir trabajo donde quieras!-exclamé emocionada.

-Ojalá haya algún trabajo en ese pueblito en el culo de américa-masculló molesta.

-¿Quieres venir aquí?-pregunté asombrada.

-No es justo que Annie se mude en un tiempo y estén ahí viviendo sin la perra suprema-dijo relajada-no te pongas sentimental que voy por los mocosos…

Ella los ama completamente, y ellos a ella. Recuerdo que cuando Cato me mando dinero para "hacerme cargo" al otro día apareció el carro del hijo de puta con una sorpresita llamada estiércol y después pudo ver que estaba abollado. Ella era realmente una perra pero usaba sus instintos para una buena causa.

-Los mocosos quieren hablar contigo-dije pasándole el teléfono y pude sentir como una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

En eso vi como el teléfono de Eva volvía a sonar y ella atendía rápidamente.

-¿Papi?-preguntó asustada-Ya… cálmate, estoy muy bien, me cuidaron-dijo tranquilamente-no te disculpes, hasta a mí me pareció educada-continúo-¡No! Me han cuidado de maravilla y quiero volver para venir a jugar-dijo sonriendo-sí, los chicos me dijeron que podía venir cuando quisiera-¿Mis hijos? Por alguna razón no odiaba la idea-No quiero tener más niñeras o me llevas con la abuela o me quedo con Katniss-prosiguió. Debería está asustada o flipando porque dijera una cosa así pero yo simplemente sonreía y pensaba que no iría presa-sí, te comunico.

Me negué a atenderlo y le pedí a Prim que hablara con él. Le seguiré dando sus putazos cuando lo vea, pero ahora necesitaba calmarme… Posiblemente sea un viejo y gordo del que me podría reír cuando volviera de retirar a su hija…

_Mierda._

Era un cabrón atractivo: pelo rubio, con un corte moderno, ojos azules y unos rasgos de cualquier modelo Armani. Se notaba que tenía musculatura y tenía una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y la camisa arremangada… posiblemente se quitó la corbata y el saco por el estrés…

Okey, si no fuera por el hecho de que prometí no acostarme con nadie a menos de que tuviera una sensación rara, realmente me lo montaría…

_¡¿Qué demonios Katniss?! Tú no eres así… ¿Tienes dos hijos, recuerdas?_

-¿Es usted la señorita Everdeen?-pregunto con voz tensa mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Me vi también… doble mierda seguía con la bikini y un short. Lo mejor será actuar como si ya lo notara y como si fuera una perra.

-Sí, la que va a demandar-respondí secamente tirándole el bolso de Eva-ahora le traigo a la niña, por cierto de nada por haberla alimentado cuando la perra esa no le dio nada de comer.

Lucio molesto, pero no conmigo… si no por lo que mencioné.

-¡Niños, traigan a Eva!-dije rápidamente desde la puerta.

Corrieron con Eva mientras la sostenían a ambas manos.

-¡Papi!-dijo contenta corriendo a sus brazos

-¡Eva!-dijo como si una parte de él volviera y todo fuera mejor.

_Triple mierda… no solo era un cabrón atractivo, sino que esa cosa de padre adorable le daba su morbo…_

_BASTA._

-¿No debería darle las gracias a mi mamá por cuidar a su hija?-preguntó Peter molesto. Seguramente vio como lo miraba y odiaba a todos los hombres de mi edad.

-Gracias-dijo honestamente-y también…

-Bueno, deberían irse, ya se hará tarde-dije. No quería otra pelea.

Vi cómo se iban al auto y antes de que arrancara…

-¡Espera!-dije molesta conmigo misma-agende mi numero en el celular de Eva… realmente apestas eligiendo niñeras…

Y con eso, me fui y lo deje con la última palabra.

Estoy retomando eso de escribir fanfic despues de una pausa de como 3 años... asi que tenganme pasciencia... jaja ojala la disfruten y la amen tanto como yo amo escribirla...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

"Mierda" pensé al despertarme

Era realmente muy atractiva aquella mujer que salvó a mi hija: Cabello oscuro, ojos grises, piel dorada y una figura con las curvas en los lugares correctos. No había podido parar de pensar en ella desde el segundo en que la vi.

Miré el reloj y note que ya era hora de despertarme.

Me levanté rápidamente, tomé una ducha, me vestí y me puse mi traje cómodamente.

Cuando bajé encontré a Clare, la mujer que limpia mi casa, preparando los desayunos y a mi madre leyendo el periódico.

-Hola mamá-dije sonriendo.

-Me enteré de todo-dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

Doble mierda. Aunque somos seis personas en mi familia (lo sé, mis papas no tenían televisor y somos cuatro hijos varones) en mi familia no existe el concepto de "guardar un secreto" así que ahora estaba frente a Effie Trinket, la filosa abogada o peor, mi madre, debiéndole una explicación.

-Realmente oí que era muy buena… no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego…-repliqué

-Ahora no importa eso-dijo mi madre de repente-ya que ahora volví y la seguiré cuidando yo y no dejaré que consigas ninguna niñera… porque no tienes madera para eso-dijo finalmente.

-Bien-dije suspirando. Tenía razón y no podía discutir con mi madre.

-Y me encargaré de abrir una causa con esa tal Enobaria-replico molesta-Esa no se meterá con mi única nieta-dijo dramática.

Ella realmente insistía con eso de tener nietos: Marvell tenía dos niños, Natt y Matt con su esposa Glimmer, luego venía yo con Eva y Gale con Theon, pero Madge, su esposa, falleció hace un año. Finnick, mi otro hermano, Gale y yo nos definíamos como solteros eternos o que ninguna mujer nos atraparía.

-Pues habla con tu hijo soltero o pídele a Marvell y Glimmer que trabajen duro en otro hijo y de preferencia mujer-dije cortante. Ya sé a dónde iba esto.

-Deberías salir con una mujer-dijo mientras tomaba su café-no has salido desde…

-No mamá-dije nuevamente-no volveré a eso otra vez… la única mujer en mi vida es Eva… y bueno tú también.

Suspiro triste negando con la cabeza. Sé que no tenía malas intenciones pero no quería repetir la historia… me hizo un maldito estúpido bastante tiempo.

-Bueno, vete que sino llegaras tarde-dijo haciéndome entender que no iba a continuar insistiendo.

Mi mamá se encargaba de Eva casi siempre ya que dejo de ejercer hace un tiempo, ya que aun no tenia edad para ir al club donde iba Theon. Pero ayer su buffet cumplió 25 años y era fundamental que estuviera, ya que anunciaría su retiro permanente y designaría a Marvell como su sucesor. Eso también era triste, porque era el abogado de la empresa y ahora debíamos buscar uno nuevo y todo el rollo familiar de trabajar juntos se estaría deshaciendo…

Mamá dice que se retiró completamente porque ya trabajó mucho y ahora se dedicaría a sus nietos y su familia… también para cuidar al señor Haymitch, más bien mi padre, que sufrió de un paro cardíaco hace un mes y nos dejó la presidencia a mí y a mi hermano Gale ya que el estrés de dirigir una empresa lo abrumaba. Ahora simplemente se limitaría a tener una buena dieta, hacer ejercicio, dejar el tabaco y malcriar a sus nietos… realmente me alegro que haya dado un giro tan grande a su vida y mamá lo esté apoyando.

En eso Gale y yo nos encargamos de la empresa. Decidimos que la empresa la dirigiríamos los dos ya que aspiramos demasiado esta empresa desde pequeños y no queríamos pelearnos por eso y porque el trabajo que asumía mi padre era para dos personas… después se preguntaba por qué le dio un ataque…

Fui al cuarto de Eva y me despedí depositándole un beso en la frente. Amaba a esta niña.

Tomé el auto y me dispuse a conducir mientras pensaba.

En mi familia, como dije anteriormente somos seis: mis padres, Effie y Haymitch, mis cuatro hermanos y yo: mi hermano Marvell que se encargara del Buffet de mi madre en cuanto consiga algún abogado a su altura, era el mayor edad y el menor en mentalidad. Tiene 29 años y parece un niño de 6 años por su inmadurez. Glimmer lo dirige bastante bien. Luego esta mi hermano Finnick de 28 años, él es el director de la sede de L'oreal París que se encuentra en este pueblo bastante moderno. Luego viene mi hermano Gale de 27, con el que me plantee competencia prácticamente desde que nací. Ahora es distinto porque ambos nos encargamos de la empresa y tenemos el mismo nivel de responsabilidad. Luego vengo yo con 26 años y una hija producto de un amor completamente ciego… no hace falta entrar en eso.

Nosotros somos una empresa de publicidad… realmente con el tiempo ha crecido bastante porque muchas empresas de renombre o editoriales han acudido a nosotros para promocionarlos… papá era una fiera en su área y Gale y yo aprendimos del mejor.

Llegué rápido entre mis pensamientos a la empresa y cuando entre vi una gran cola femenina.

-Bueno días Mike-dije saludando al guardia.

-Buenos días Sr. Mellark-dijo amablemente.

-Lamento mucho que debas decir eso mas veces más hoy-dije en broma. Mis hermanos jamás serán enfermamente puntuales como yo

El simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Todas vienen para el puesto?-pregunté viendo la cola

Mike asintió. Ben, un muchacho de 21 años por recibirse, hace las prácticas para Gale como su asistente, así que decidí que era hora de yo también tener un asistente para facilitar algunas cosas…

Cuando subí a mi oficina, la cola comenzó a avanzar… ¿Debería mencionar que todas eran mujeres y, tenían la falda excesivamente corta o me comían con la mirada? Después de la sexta o decima decidí que me conformaría con alguien que no me mirara y me haga sentir violado…

Y de repente entro una muchacha menuda de cabello rubio, ojos oscuros y bonitos rasgos, vestida de una manera decente… ¡Al fin!

-Buenos días…-dijo sonriendo.

Para sus 18 años, Primrose Everdeen había terminado la escuela con calificaciones perfectas, conseguido una beca en la universidad donde estudiaba mi hermano pero en la catedra de medicina, sabia seis idiomas y ahora buscaba un trabajo.

-Sé que soy joven pero realmente pongo mucha dedicación a lo que hago y…

-Contratada-dije finalmente.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó asombrada.

-Me impresionaste y te contraté-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y las otras chicas?-preguntó asombrada.

-Estoy seguro de que ninguna se asemeja a tu talento-sonreí-¿Aceptas o no?

-¡Claro! Comenzaré ahora-dijo mientras se iba a sentar en el escritorio a unos metros de mi oficina.

Salí afuera para mostrarle el escritorio.

-Muchas gracias por venir y perdón-le dije a la cola femenina volviendo a mi oficina.

En cuanto entré me dedique a hacer algo de trabajo en la mañana y esperar a que Prim se acomode… Hablando de eso, su voz me sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero jamás la había visto, estoy seguro de eso...

-Hola hermanito bonito-dijo Marvell entrando con una serie de papeles y sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Marvell… ¿Jamás podrás ser serio, verdad?-pregunté rodando los ojos.

-Estamos solos… además vengo por algo serio-se defendió mientras se sentaba.

Rodé los ojos

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?-pregunté acomodándome.

-Mi renuncia-dijo poniéndome el papel en el escritorio.

Fruncí el ceño… Aunque sea un idiota, es un idiota sumamente bueno en lo que hace, y realmente no estaba en mis pensamientos perderlo tan cómodamente.

-¡No me mires así! Necesito la firma de los dos presidentes y me falta la de uno-dijo acusatoriamente.

Hice una mueca… ¿El cabrón de mi hermano Gale lo firmó? Lo mataría.

-Escucha, simplemente la firmaré cuando encuentre un abogado que te superé o se asimile a tu talento-dije cortante-hasta que eso no pase no podré firmarlo-dije en un tono serio.

-Tengo una esposa, dos hijos y aparentemente dirijo un Bufete de abogados y lidió con la parte legal de la empresa… ¿Bromeas, cierto?-preguntó exasperado. Realmente me sentía mal por Marvell, pero era verdad eso de que aún no encontré un abogado competente para el puesto-¿Siquiera has empezado a buscar?

Iba a responder pero cerré la boca y ví a Prim parada en la puerta con dos cafés… Maldito Marvell y su mania no cerrar las puertas, ahora seguro nos escuchó toda la empresa.

-Disculpe Señores Mellark, les traigo sus cafés-dijo Prim amablemente posándolos en el escritorio-¿Necesitan algo más?

-¡Como a mí me gusta!-dijo Marvell contento.

-Le pregunte a Marta todo-dijo Prim conforme porque la valoraran. Esta industria podía ser realmente muy competitiva, pero acá nos gustaba valorar a la gente y remunerarla por su trabajo… y Marvell era realmente un buen tipo.

-Necesito la versión más actualizada de la agenda-dije con voz neutra- y prepara una entrevista para el lunes… habla con Beete sobre la entrevista de abogadas.

-Disculpe-dijo Prim y me volteé. Estaba bastante roja-no pude evitar escuchar que necesitan una abogada…

-¿Y?-incentivó Marvell a que continuará.

-Yo… conozco a… alguien que está interesado en mudarse al pueblo y busca empleo-dijo nerviosamente.

-¿La conozco?-pregunté-en todo caso debería presentarse a la entrevista-dije pacíficamente.

-Es Johanna Mason-escupió de repente.

Mi hermano se quedó completamente en shock mientras yo trataba de entender por qué.

-Hermano es Johanna Mason-dijo de repente.

-Eso dijo Prim-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ella acaba de ganar el caso de James Hemil y su esposa trepadora-dijo contento mientras yo hacía una mueca por hablar así frente a Prim-amigo… no podrás conseguir a alguien mejor para el puesto...

Me quedé impactado; sería un idiota si no aceptaba pero debería poner un poco más difícil las cosas… no iba a renunciar a Marvell tan fácilmente.

-¿En qué bufete esta?-pregunté escondiendo mi sonrisa porque de alguna manera sabia la respuesta.

-Bueno… ella ha renunciado a su más reciente bufete para encontrar empleo pero… estoy segura que encontrará un bufete en cuanto lean quien es-dijo un poco más segura.

-Dile que deje de buscar-dijo Marvell-y pregúntale si le interesaría trabajar para el bufet Trinket.

Me quede en shock… ¿Le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo? La expresión mía y de Prim era a base de ojos como platos y la boca abierta…

-Puedo pasarle su número y puede comunicarse con ella-dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa… la sobriedad ante todo.

Ambos salieron y Prim rebusco en su teléfono y anotó el numero en el celular de Marvell y… ¿Mencione que no posee capacidad de espera? Bueno, la prueba de eso es que se puso a llamarla en cuanto Prim termino de marca la última cifra. Ni siquiera el se encargaba de hacer esas cosas... debía ser buena.

-¿Estoy hablando con Johanna Mason?-preguntó tranquilamente-Bueno… la señorita Prim me dio su número…-dijo Marvell pacíficamente-ella me habló de que busca empleo por la zona donde trabajo y…-dijo y paró de repente-en el Bufete Trinket… necesitamos una abogada para la empresa M-dijo pacíficamente-¿De verdad? ¡Genial!-dijo formando una sonrisa-Bien, comprendo… Londres… muchas gracias, adiós-dijo cortando y se volvió hacia mí-¡Aceptó! Comenzará en tres días…

-Es una gran admiradora de su madre-dijo Prim desde el escritorio-se ha inspirado en ella en todo…

Aunque mi malhumor era algo notable, no pude evitar reír ante la mueca de miedo de mi hermano… mi mamá era realmente una perra en el juzgado así que si esta chica se inspiró en mi madre… sería muy interesante verlo.

-Espero que puedan sobrevivir a eso-dijo Marvell.

-¿Sobrevivir a qué?-preguntó Gale de sopetón mientras ingresaba con un café.

-A la nueva abogada-dije de repente- es la nueva debemos entrevistarla en tres días… Marvell la contrató para el Bufete.

-¿Así que asumiste que se irá?-preguntó Gale en broma.

-No me ha firmado la renuncia aun-dijo Marvell recordando molesto.

-Tranquilízate-dije de repente-si la entrevista sale bien, tendrás tu renuncia firmada y aceptada.

Era una especie de semi-rendimiento… ya saben, se acabaron las excusas para retenerlo y debía asumirlo, pero mi orgullo de hermano no se iría tan fácil.

Al cabo de una hora, seguí haciendo trabajo, realmente quería terminar esto y tomarme un día libre para estar con Eva… ella lo merecía por soportar semejante mujer a su lado…

Mis pensamientos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-dije observando la puerta.

Era Prim.

-Aquí tiene la versión actualizada de su agenda y quisiera disculparme-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Y por qué?-pregunté confundido.

-Pude notar un segundo después de que ofrecí contratar a Johanna que usted no lo deseaba… lamento haberlo hecho, no fue a propósito, solo que me pareció que ella era genial para el puesto y ella realmente deseaba vivir por acá-dijo suspirando.

Me le quedé observando: realmente parecía arrepentida. Me dio una punzada de culpa: yo realmente no quería hacerla sentir así, parecía amable y dedicada y ella quería ayudar.

-En realidad no te perdono-dije secamente y vi una mueca de susto-no hay nada que perdonar… más bien, te debo un favor.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó asombrada.

-Me tomé la libertad de sacar algunos datos de esa tal Johanna-dije-y no podríamos tener algo tan bueno si no fuera por ti-dije sonriendo.

Ella pareció conforme.

-Hay algo que me gustaría proponerle-dijo contenta.

-¿Y?-la hice proseguir porque vi cómo se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Bueno… mi hermana tiene una cadena de tiendas de deportes y...-decía nerviosa.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?-pregunté tranquilamente.

-ESS (NA: Everdeen's sport store)-dijo ruborizándose

Abrí los ojos como platos. Así que era esa Everdeen.

-Ella logró expandirla por todo estados unidos con una empresa de publicidad buena-prosiguió rápidamente-pero está por abrir la primera sede en Canadá y mencionó que presiente que su empresa de publicidad no es lo suficientemente grande para llevar a cabo un negocio así… además de que quiere ampliarla a otras zonas del mundo… así que me preguntaba si...-dijo y se trabó ruborizándose.

-¿Podíamos hablar con tu hermana y tratar un contrato con ella para poder promocionarla?-pregunté mientras asentía tímidamente-estoy molesto…

-Perdón… yo sabía que…-empezó a disculparse.

-… porque me estas pidiendo esto como un favor, y me estas trayendo un negocio realmente bueno-dije negando con la cabeza.

Ella se sorprendió mientras yo sonreía. La ESS era realmente muy conocida, tenía potencial y tenía capital, lo que nos lleva a otro buen negocio.

-Es solo que no es mi trabajo…-dijo tímidamente.

-Regla n° uno, por lo menos en mi empresa, si sabes de un buen negocio y eres listo, realmente debes sacarlo a florecer-dije mientras ella sonreía-imagino que debe de estar ansiosa por una reunión-dije mientras ella asentía-llámala y dale una cita con Gale, hoy estoy realmente muy ocupado, pero él se encargará de todo, solo avísale a Ben, su asistente-dije y ella salía tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Cuando dieron las 12:00 salí a almorzar. De paso, vi que me entraba una llamada de Gale.

-Gale-dije mientras pedía mi orden.

-Lo siento hermano, Theon se lastimó y…-dijo estresado.

-¿Está bien?-pregunté rápidamente.

-No lo sé… estoy conduciendo como un demente-dijo con preocupación en la voz-realmente no podré quedarme tranquilo hasta…

-Respira-dije interrumpiéndolo-voy a hacerle la entrevista yo y tú te encargaras que Theon esté bien. Sabes de sobra que te entiendo-dije tranquilizándolo.

Realmente discutíamos por todo, pero después de que Madge muriera, pasamos a ser los padres solteros de la familia y eso nos unió mucho. Cuando Eva pasaba por algo, el me cubría y del mismo modo al revés con Theon.

Le corté y después de comer fui a mi oficina a esperarla… la reunión estaba pactada para las 12:30 y ya eran menos cuarto… realmente odiaba los imprevistos, pero ni modo, Theon primero.

Cuando llegué vi a Prim preocupada.

-Está en la oficina, ya la hice pasar-dijo nerviosa-es muy impaciente y odia las impuntualidades así que…-dijo nerviosamente.

-Yo me encargo-la silencié para que dejé de ponerse tan nerviosa.

Cuando entre la silla giratoria en frente de la mia del escritorio dio media vuelta.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Por dios, mierda otra vez.

-¿Qué…?-dijo levantándose de su silla.

La arpía sensual estaba aquí… la que "rescató a mi hija": estaba con sus ondas sueltas bien acomodadas, sus hermosos rasgos faciales, sus brillantes ojos grises me miraban con ira y tenía un bonito vestido blanco que le ajustaba el cuerop en los lugares correctos y unos tacones negros que solo hacían lucir fabulosas esas largas piernas.

-Definitivamente esto debe ser una broma-dijo indignada.

Prim. Con la que hablé por teléfono, para saber la dirección para ir a buscar a Eva. Ella no me reconoció porque no me vio cuando la fui a buscar a mi hija y yo no la vi a ella. Pero seguramente se dio cuenta por mi voz y lo confirmo al ser mi apellido Mellark.

-Adiós-dijo viendo como seguía mudo. Decidí actuar.

-Espera… ¿Por qué te vas?-pregunté parándome frente a la puerta mientras ella me miraba con odio.

-¿Qué por qué me voy?-preguntó ofendida.

-Tú tienes una empresa que necesita publicidad en el exterior, yo tengo la publicidad en el exterior… nuestros problemas personales no tienen nada que ver en esto-dije lo mas poco afectado que podía aparentar.

-¿Problemas…?-preguntó enojada pero me obligué a interrumpirla

-Escucha, realmente me gustaría hablar de lo que paso, pero ayer, me callaste rápidamente así que debido a que cuando desees escuchar lo que quiero decir, lo haré. Pero no en este lugar… es mi empresa-dije para que comprenda-y realmente tus tiendas nos darían prestigio y tus empresas necesitan publicidad de la buena, cosa que yo puedo ofrecerte en Mellark Publicity-dije para cortar.

Ella pareció suavizar su rostro y serenarse. Pero también asombrarse y cabrearse. No suelo decir esto pero temía por mis bolas con esta mujer…

-Oiré lo que tienes para decir-dijo cortante. Así que orgullosa…

Fuimos a mi escritorio y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-Entonces esto es lo que vi-dije tomando unos papeles que me dio Prim antes de entrar. Gale se había encargado de hacer al respectiva investigación-la empresa publicitaria con la que trabajas es bastante competente en el mercado nacional, pero en el internacional tiene sus desventajas-dije revisando los expedientes-es una etapa de crisis para el mercado en el sentido que es muy complicado llegar al mercado internacional, por lo que solo progresan aquellas que ya están acomodadas en este-dije-tus tiendas tienen mucho potencial para no solo Canadá sino para el resto del mundo y si te asocias con nosotros te aseguro que antes de fin de año tendrás al menos 4 sedes en Canadá y propuestas para otros países del mundo-dije finalmente terminando. Parecía haberla asombrado… habría asombrado a la sabelotodo. Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Bueno… tengo que ver el contrato-dijo tratando de reprimir un "si", pero yo me di cuenta de esto.

-Te lo haré mandar a tu casa en cuanto esté listo-dije-habrá una pequeña demora por…

-El cambio de abogado, lo sé-dijo tomando tu portafolio negro… demonios, la persona que la vistiera si, se ganó el cielo-Johanna Mason es amiga mía…

Genial, lo último que necesitaba, ahora ella sabía todo de la empresa.

-Bueno, debo irme-dijo levantándose-umh… Adiós.

Batallamos unos segundos para ver cómo nos saludamos y optamos por un apretón de mano. Tuve que contenerme para no atraerla hacia mí y subirla a mi escritorio

_Es enserio Peeta, deja de pensar así… Esto es tan no-tú como nadie… eres padre._

Se fue y me quedé haciendo trabajo y seguí avanzando para tener ese día libre que tanto esperaba… aunque ahora con la reunión inesperada sería algo un tanto complicado, pero no soy conocido por rendirme tan fácil.

A las 5:00 me retiré y me encaminé al estacionamiento.

Llegué antes de lo que creí a casa y, al entrar pude ver que no había nadie. Me preocupé rápidamente ya que esto no es normal es mi casa… Será mejor que la llame.

-¿Hola?-preguntó mi madre

-¿Mamá, donde están?-pregunté con mi corazón volviendo a mi pecho lentamente.

-Yo estoy en casa preparando la cena para tu padre-dijo tranquilamente-Eva esta con Katniss…

-¡¿Con quién?!-pregunté rápidamente exaltada. Me lleva la…

-Peter y Evan me llamaron hace un par de horas e insistieron que Eva debía conocer sus nuevos juguetes que les trajo una tía llamada Annie-dijo pacíficamente-les pedí que me comunicaran con su mamá y me dijo que no había problema pero que pasara a retirarla personalmente…

-¿Lo harás?-una pequeña parte de mi no quería, pero jamás lo admitiría.

-No, iras tú… tu eres su padre-sabía que ese no era el motivo una vez que mi muy lenta mente después del trabajo entendió todo.

Suspiré exasperado.

-No mamá, tiene dos hijos-dije para que entendiera.

-Y tu una-dijo-es madre soltera y autosuficiente… sabes lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres autosuficientes…

-¿Cómo sabes que es madre soltera?-pregunté preocupado-Oh no mamá… ¡¿la interrogaste en rollo abogada?!- ¿Recuerdan la parte de perra en el su trabajo? Bueno…

-A su amiga Annie-dijo contenta-que por cierto trabajará en L'oreal parís-dijo con una risita

-Finnick no va a estar feliz…-dije sabiendo que tendría su merecido.

Finnick era del tipo serio, meterse con su trabajo era como un rodillazo en los huevos… ya sabes, era sumamente correcto y si venia mi madre con su nueva asistente de la nada se enfadaría…

-Está buscando una nueva asistente de todas formas… no aguanto una semana la última-dijo con voz tranquila.

También era algo exigente y cabrón, pero no hace falta decirlo para darse cuenta.

-Tengo que cortar mamá, no pasara-dije cortándole. No iba a discutir más.

En fin, salí de mi casa y fui a la de Katniss… por cierto, muy bonita, hogareña… era realmente genial.

El viaje se hizo bastante rápido… en fin, vivíamos en el mismo complejo, solo que a unas 10 calles, por lo que el viaje de por si es breve.

Toqué el timbre y me abrió una muchacha menudita de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes vestida lo más hogareña que jamás vi.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Es usted el señor Peeta Mellark?-preguntó con una pizca de miedo en los ojos.

-Si…-dije preguntándome cuantos eran en la maldita casa.

-Por favor pase-dijo amablemente… Bueno no era tan arpía como su amiga.

Cuando pasé pude ver con más detalle todo: aún estaba en proceso, definitivamente debían terminar la mudanza.

-Soy Annie Cresta, amiga de Katniss-dijo presentándose y luego miró a donde yo-Lo siento mucho por esto-dijo rápidamente- Katniss creía que la prioridad eran las habitaciones y luego la cocina así que aún falta el resto-dijo mientras me hacía pasar a la cocina

"Entonces no era tan mala madre" pensé en mis adentros.

-Eva esta con los chicos y Katniss… fueron a ordenar pizza, entendimos que Eva se quedaría a cenar-dijo arqueando una perfecta ceja depilada.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! Mi mamá es una maldita buena persona para hacer trampas así…"

-Emmm… yo-dije pero mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar un portazo.

A los pocos segundos vimos como Katniss ingresaba a la cocina con una niña en un brazo y caja de pizzas en el otro y dos niños pisándole los talones con algunas bolsas.

-¡Papi!-dijo mi niña contenta estirando sus manitas hacia mí.

Sonreí…. ¿Mencioné que adoro a esa niña?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó la arpía fuera de sí.

-Pues… ¿Venir a buscar a mí hija?-pregunté pacíficamente.

Katniss iba a abrir la boca, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-Señor Mellark…-comenzó Annie.

-Dime Peeta-suficiente detestaba el Sr. Mellark en el trabajo… no se imaginan fuera de él.

-Peeta… deberías quedarte a cenar-dijo Annie sonriendo mientras Katniss quedaba shockeada-hay suficiente para todos y Eva realmente desea comer pizza… ¿Verdad, Eva?-preguntó a la niña pequeña en mis brazos.

-¡Sí!-dijo emocionada.

-No lo sé…-comencé. Lo último que necesitaba es ser una molestia en la casa de la arpía sabelotodo.

-Insistimos-dijo uno de los niños idénticos-Soy Evan, mucho gusto Peeta-dijo aproximando su mano.

Tome su mano y la estreché.

-Mucho gusto… a que eres el hombre de esta casa-dije sonriéndole.

-Yo nací primero que Peter… así que se podría decir que si-dijo susurrando para que su hermano no lo escuchase.

-Estoy aquí-dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Presentía que no era solo por la broma de Evan.

Estreché su mano de manera fuerte para que se agitara y comenzara a agitarse cual gelatina. Para mi sorpresa, funciono y un rato después se estaba riendo. La sabelotodo salió de su estado de shock a una cara de sorpresa.

-¿No quieres que me quede a cenar, a que no?-pregunté.

Él no sabía a qué responder, así que cuando Evan fue a ayudar a su tía le dije en el oído.

-Estoy seguro que en realidad tu eres el hombre…-comencé a decirle

-¿En serio?-preguntó asombrado.

-Claro… ¿Tu eres el que protege a tu madre, no es así?-pregunté mientras el asentía-prometo que no te comprometeré con tu tarea-dije en broma-será solo una pizza-le dije mientras sonreía y comprendía mientras que Katniss hacia una mueca.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola, gracias-dijo interrumpiéndonos-ahora ve a ayudar a tu tía o no respondo de mi…-dijo mientras Peter corría con su tía-No sé si hay suficiente para todos así que a lo mejor te quedaras sin comer…

Y sonó el teléfono el cual respondió Annie.

-¿Bueno…?-preguntó ocupada tratando de contener a ese par de revoltosos-Si, yo le digo, descuida, pásalo bonito-dijo cortando-Prim no viene para comer… ha quedado con sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo.

La cara de la arpía Katniss no tenía precio.

-A lo mejor no-dije en su oído cerca de ella. Olía bien.

-Aléjate de mí o te prometo que Eva no tendrá hermanitos-dijo amenazante.

-Pues no los tendrá de todas formas, no te preocupes-dije sin alejarme cosa que le sorprendió.

-Entonces aléjate porque según testimonios una patada en los huevos duele… y no quieres ser parte de esos testimonios… ¿o sí?-preguntó volteándose y nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros.

Me aparte rápidamente no sin antes cortar un poco de nuestra distancia y mirando sus labios para después irme a ver si necesitaban ayuda con eso.

Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado inmersos en sus propios asuntos y nadie presencio esa escena tan no Peeta.

Los niños se sentaron contándome sus aventuras y Eva también. No pudieron notar el incómodo silencio entre Katniss y yo… a lo mejor Annie lo hizo, pero le preguntaría a Katniss en todo caso y no a mí lo que no me daba a mí un momento incomodo más en el día… gracias a dios.

-Mamá… ¿Podemos ir arriba un rato?-preguntó Peter-será sólo un rato.

-¿Solo un rato de ustedes o el solo un rato mío?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Ambos sacaron sus labios inferiores. Katniss me señalo a mí… ¿Qué? Ahora tres niños me miraban con mohines en su rostro.

-Bueno… es la casa de su madre-dije a los chicos encogiéndome de hombros… no quería mencionar que soy malo en este tipo de limites

Volvieron a mirar a Katniss.

-Ni un segundo más…-dijo rápidamente y se fue afuera.

La observe irse mientras Annie sacaba dos latas de cerveza y subía con los niños… ¿Ella quería que la acompañara? Pero si apenas nos pudimos comportar frente a los niños no quiero imaginar a solas…

Me resigné a pensar en todo aquello porque estaba tan agotado… había sigo un día jodidamente largo…

Tomé las latas y pude verla sentada en una de las reposeras. Me miró un minuto extrañada y luego se volteó a la piscina. Decidí imitarla, sentarme en la silla continua, abrir las latas y dejar cerca la de ella.

Estuvimos un buen rato sin decir ni hablar, simplemente limitándonos a darle sorbos a nuestra cerveza y mirar la pileta un tiempo interminable.

Hasta que me animé a mirarla: se había cambiado y lucia unos jeans cómodos y una playera vieja que le quedaba grande; sus rizos estaban en una coleta y sus ojos grises tenían un aire melancólico… su nariz pequeña se limitaba a inhalar y exhalar mientras sus labios estaban semi abiertos.

Y luego me miró… y me pillo mirándole. Podría haberme dado vuelta inmediatamente pero me sostuvo la mirada y yo a ella. Era una arpía bonita… y cuidaba a mi hija… admito que cuando les vi juntas cuando llegaron, tuve esa extraña sensación de estar en casa… aunque no lo admitiría… de momento.

Nos acercamos mutuamente y quedamos peligrosamente cerca… debía analizar esto un solo segundo: al demonio… después vería, al fin y al cabo soy un hombre…

Nos separamos rápidamente por un estruendo en la casa. Ambos sabíamos correr porque antes de lo que canta un gallo estábamos viendo tres niños revoltosos partiéndose de la risa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupada.

-Prendimos el televisor y estaba al máximo volumen, y estaba en una película de acción-dijo Annie ya que los niños se partían de risa.

-No entiendo que es tan gracioso-masculló Katniss molesta.

-¿Y Eva?-pregunté de repente asustado. No estaba por ahí.

-Callo hace media hora-dijo Annie amablemente señalando escaleras arriba.

Me pregunté qué hora era… pero primero subí y vi en el cuarto de Evan y Peter, supongo que no muchos son masculinos y con dos camas. Estaba plácidamente dormida y por nada del mundo perturbaría su paz, así que la tomé rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta cuando a vi a Katniss.

Ella simplemente se volteó y se fue mientras yo iba tranquilamente con mi hija en brazos.

Annie me abrió la puerta, me dijo adiós con un simple saludo y llegué al auto. Después de poner a Eva en su sillita, lo más sigiloso que pude, me dispuse a subir cuando una silueta conocida salió de la casa y vino en mi dirección.

-Te olvidas esto-dijo Katniss con el bolso de Eva en brazos.

Lo tomé rápidamente.

-Gracias-dije y, en vez de estar mucho tiempo pensando como saludarla, le besé en la mejilla.

Ella lucía sorprendida, pero no me dijo nada… se limitó a entrar nuevamente a la casa.

Muy nueva en fanfiction para ser verdad... jaja PERO OMG en mi correo me llegaro notificaciones con unas reviews que AMÉ! Anna Santamaria, MMika94 y anonimos (por cierto, gracias por lo del Mason realmete aca eran las 2:00 A.M y tenía un poco de sueño :B) muchas gracias por todo y gracias a todos lo que lo pusieron como favorito y siguen la historia... amé que la hayan amado y me dan muchas ganas de seguirla... ahora mismo voy a empezar el capitulo 3 si la inspiracion surge jaja... y no se preocupen por las actualizaciones porque estoy en vacaciones wujuuu

Cambio y Fuera tributos


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche. Mi mente solo tenía cabeza en los últimos sucesos del otro día: como ese bastardo vino a mi casa, se quedó a dormir, le coqueteo a Annie…

"Llámame Peeta…" Lo odio. A mí ni siquiera me dijo que lo podía llamar Peeta…

No otra vez Katniss, no saques tu lado suave; necesitaste un embarazo adolescente con un bastardo de padre para volverte la perra fuerte que eres y no querrás otro... Puedes llamarlo orangután si quieres, pero no empieces a hacerte los planteos que se hace la chica boba de esa novela que mira tu hermana…

Mi hermana; la asesinaría por todo. Sabía de sobra quien era el Sr. Mellark y que no quería verlo, solo pegarle a mi saco de Boxeo en mi habitación (si, tengo uno de esos… ¿Y qué? Hay cosas más anormales) y por el hecho de que no fue a cenar y le dejó a Peeta rebanadas de Pizza… yo realmente quería verlo muerto de hambre como la perra mala que soy… cuando te tachan de criminal y eres resentida quedan ciertas secuelas. Y también hizo que me confundiera… ¿Realmente le estaría coqueteando a Annie? O peor… ¿Annie le devolvió el coqueteo con esa sonrisa de niña bonita que tiene? Me odiaba por hacerme estas preguntas… ¡No era justo! Yo solo quería venir a un bonito pueblo y que mis hijos estuvieran bien…

¡Mierda, mis hijos! Hoy comenzaban su primer día en ese centro vacacional que me comentó Effie cuando vino… la invité un rato a tomar un té y me preguntó cómo lo llevaba y simplemente le respondí que todo el trabajo lo hago desde un estudio aquí cuando los niños están en la escuela o en deportes… así no me pierdo nada, pero que ahora eran los momentos más complicados porque debía ir a cerrar los contratos a la empresa y en eso me habló de este centro vacacional donde iban sus nietos y que si quería podía arreglar todo ya que conocía al dueño; que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi después de salvar a su nieta…

Si supiera que yo solo fui una víctima del acto de valentía de mis dos príncipes.

Me levanté y fui a la habitación de mis hijos.

-Arriba ustedes dos-grité mientras ellos se despertaban de repente. Me vengaría-una mañana perdida, era un día perdido.

-Eso no es aplicable en horas inferiores a las 10 a.m-dijo Evan aun acostado.

Sonreí y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Luego fui con mi otro hijo ni bien Evan se despabiló

-Basta mamá-dijo Peter. El realmente odiaba las cosquillas con todo lo que era.

-Arriba, el bus llega en media hora-anuncié mientras bajaba a hacerles un desayuno poco elaborado. Como cereal.

Al bajar me sorprendí al ver dos tazones, leche y una caja de cereal ya puesta en la mesada. También vi a Annie con un termo con café.

-Buenos Días Kat-dijo sonriendo mientras me servía una taza de su termo-jamás comprenderé como podía estar tan de buen humor en las mañanas.

-Buenos días-dije tomándolo.

-Te deje un conjunto listo para que vayas a tu reunión en la tarde-dije amablemente-y no estoy interesada en Peeta.

Casi escupo mi café.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté rápidamente dejando mi café.

-Que dejes de actuar como una perra en celo en fase disimulada porque no estoy interesado en él-dijo mirándome mientras arqueaba una ceja-y antes de que protestes… te conozco mejor que tú, así que evita ese rollo conmigo.

Suspiré.

-No me gusta… es un cabrón-dije honestamente.

-Además no creas que no presencie la escena cuando casi lo castras-dijo con una risita.

Mierda.

-Genial, cereales-dijo Peter mientras Evan se acomodaba y comenzaban a servirse. Me salvaron.

-Debo irme, tengo que trabajar y buscar un apartamento para rentar…-dijo mientras masticaba una dona- Johanna me matara si no consigo algo bueno-volvió a decir.

-Espera… ¿Vivirás con Johanna?-pregunté de repente.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¡No lo apruebo!-exclamé de golpe-¡vamos! ¿Tengo una casa gigante para que mis dos mejores amigas vivan en un absurdo apartamento aburrido?-pregunté-

Las conocía como si fueras mis propias hijas… ellas amaban vivir conmigo y los niños… y los niños disfrutaban tanto a sus tías como nadie.

-Esta Prim y…-dijo Annie-no nos dejas colaborar en la casa-continúo-y eso es algo frustrante.

-Pues colaboren… ¡No lo sé! Pero me niego a verlas vivir en un apartamento aburrido con estas puertas abiertas-dije negada.

Annie abrió los ojos de repente.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio, nos dejaras colaborar?!-preguntó dando saltitos-¡Entonces le daré la gran noticia a Johanna!-dijo mandando un texto rápidamente-Vale, me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero volveré, adiós chicos-dijo plantándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y a mí.

En eso llego el bus y los chicos cogieron sus mochilas y se despidieron a lo lejos.

Suspiré. Que suerte que trabajaría el día de hoy afuera o realmente me aburriría sin mis mocosos...

_Nota mental: buscar alguna actividad para hacer mientras los niños están en el centro vacacional._

Comencé a poner en orden la casa y me tomo la mitad de la mañana. En la tarde debía estar en la oficina para la primera reunión de ideas para promocionar mi primera tienda en Canadá y debía estar presente por ser la dueña, de manera que consideré que lo mejor sería prepararme.

Entré a la ducha y me dispuse a pensar en lo que casi pasa la otra noche: como casi me beso con Peeta... digo el orangután... ¿Realmente lo hubiese hecho a no ser que mis hijos no hubieran encendido esa mugre de televisión? La respuesta me preocupaba, ya que no parecía ser la que me iba a hacerme sentir orgullosa de mi misma, lo que me llevó a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, poner la radio de la ducha y continuar mi baño en paz.

En cuanto salí me limité a secar mi cabello y tomar la buclera para perfeccionar mis ondas. Seguí por maquillarme, algo natural para ser honesta, no soy la chica mas coqueta del mundo y lo que me gustaba de trabajar en casa era ponerme unos jeans y ser mi propio jefe, pero eso de ir a la empresa de publicidad me hacia tener que hacer relucir la poca serialidad que tenía.

Entre a mi habitación y vi lo que Annie me preparó: un vestido azul marino, aquel color que según mi padre me hacía resaltar aquellos ojos grises que heredé. También colocó unas plataformas color crema de gamuza y un blazer del mismo color para cerrar con el portafolio negro.

Ella realmente me había traído un montón de ropa de parís de ese intercambio que hizo donde trabajaba en una boutique y le pagaban ridículamente bien. Cuando se tiene talento, simplemente lo tienes.

Me vestí y me dispuse a entrar a mi coche cuando noté el pequeño hecho de que no tenía gasolina.

Mierda. Todo lo de ayer y lo de hoy no me dieron tiempo para pensar en ello. Maldije por el hecho de tener que tomar el autobús con estos tacones.

En frente de mi casa se encontraba la parada de bus que se dirige al centro, lo que me llevó a cruzar la calle, estar parada veinte malditos minutos esperando y permanecer parada otra media hora en medio de dos señores sudados... señor destino, me odias.

Al fin bajé y nunca me sentí tan feliz por estar en tierra firme con los malditos tacones... ¿Pero adivinen qué persona se bajo mal y estaba a siete calles de la empresa en vez de dos? Exacto, Katniss Everdeen, la chica idiota... Y me di cuenta 5 segundos mas tarde, cuando el bus se dispuso a arrancar.

Así que ahora debía caminar... y jamás podré explicar el estado de mi pies cuando entré a la maldita empresa pero les aseguro que estaba a punto de llorar de lo mucho que dolían... ¿Como soportaban Johanna y Annie?

Revisé el reloj en cuanto crucé la puerta... genial, aún me quedaban quince minutos, viva las obsesivas del tiempo como yo...

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vi un muchacho alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos azules y de traje inmaculado; completamente en shock lo sigo al asensor y me meto con él, que al voltearse me reconoce.

-¿Catnip?-preguntó Gale entre nervioso y contento.

-¿Hawthorne?-pregunté exasperada y feliz-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunté confundida.

-Ah, si bueno yo...-dijo balbuceando-hay algo que deberías saber con respecto a lo de Hawthorne...-comenzó.

-¿Que sucede Hawthorne, tu jefe no esta aquí o sí?-pregunté en broma.

Y los siguientes cinco minutos de explicación breve de como el en realidad es uno de los dueños de esta empresa y como es uno de los directores de la misma y que se cambio el apellido durante el ingreso a la universidad para no tener favoritismo y poder sacar a pulir su verdadero talento.

-Es decir que tú...-dije sin poder decir las palabras.

-¿Soy el hermano del capullo que te acuso de criminal?-preguntó de repente-pues si, si lo soy. Y no tenía idea que eras esa Katniss...

-¡¿Que mierda contigo Hawthorne?!-pregunté exasperada-se supone que le mentias a la universidad, no a mí, estuve ahí cuando esa cabrona patio tu trasero-dije y vi como su semblante cambiaba de repente-te patería el trasero ahora mismo si no fuera por el hecho de que tengo negocios contigo, de manera que debo conformarme con maldecirte y que cambiaste de humor tan de repente... ¿Que sucedió?-pregunté todavía algo cabreada.

-La cabrona, era Madge...-dijo triste.

-¿Y...?-pregunté sin entender.

-Falleció hace un tiempo... me casé con ella-dijo con voz quebrada.

Santa mierda... esta no es la primera vez que mi boca me mete en problemas.

-Gale... lo siento tanto-dije abrazandolo. Aun faltaban dos pisos, realmente agradecí que mi mala suerte de hoy no haya provocado que el asensor no funcionace hoy porque era el maldito piso 20-si te hace sentir mejor me quedé embarazada poco despues de terminar el ingreso de gemelos...

Me miro sorprendido. El sabía que yo no era de las que contaban su mierda...

-Pues no, pero si mal no recuerdo tu no eras una Everdeen...

-Lo mio es diferente-me defendí-mi mamá y mi papá entraron en crisis y como la cabrona que era me puse del lado de mamá y me cambié el apellido... y te lo conté, que nunca te haya importado el otro apellido es otra cosa

El elevador se paró y vimos que alguien nos estaba mirando: genial, el orangután otra vez.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó con una cara... ¿preocupada?

-Nos conocimos en otra vida-bromeó Gale mientras Peeta fruncía el ceño.

-Por otra vida se refiere en el ingreso a la universidad y con distintos apellidos-expliqué... un minuto, ¿Por qué le explicaba?

-Oh...-dijo secamente-pues no se ustedes, yo tengo una reunión en dos minutos, así que adiós-dijo rápidamente dejándonos a Gale y a mí atónitos.

-Realmente iba a defenderlo cuando saltaras a decir que era un cabrón... pero después de esto no podré a hacer mucho, ¿Cierto?-preguntó mirándome mientras yo seguía en shock... últimamente desde que lo conocía había estado en ese estado mas veces de las que quería admitir.

Fuimos en silencio a la sala de reuniones y nos dispusimos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares, decidí sentarme al lado de Gale porque así me sentiría menos incomoda. Peeta estaba frente mio y de Gale.

Era obvio que Prim había organizado toda la reunión: había servicio de almuerzo (menos mal porque no almorcé por las prisas) propuestas en mano y todo estaba perfectamente organizado.

-Katniss, el es Beete, nuestro publicista estrella-dijo Gale a lo que Beete sonrió-es, sin exagerar, el mejor en la empresa y casi siempre se encarga de las contrataciones porque tiene madera para esto-me introdujo.

Y comenzó a hablar... realmente no dudaba en la capacidad del hombre, pero estaba tan absorta en todo lo que me sucedía y, básicamente, una persona ocupaba mis pensamientos: Peeta el capullo Mellark, que me acuso de criminal, que casi me besa ayer en la noche, que hoy me miró a Gale y a mi como si fuéramos dos adolescentes... vamos tengo dos hijos, de verdad no tenía tiempo para estas estupideces... podía verlo a él como todo su cuerpo se tensaba... que perfecto cuerpo, no me imagino desnudo...

_¡¿En serio, Katniss, te lo quieres imaginar desnudo?! ¡Vuelve a la realidad cabrona!_

-A lo que nos lleva todo esto: que debemos crear una colección "estrella", por llamarlo así, que cree un impacto, de manera que los empresarios rueguen por invertir en nuevos locales-dijo Beete con una sonrisa-Katniss... ¿Tienes algún diseñador con quien te gustase trabajar?-preguntó mirándome y todos voltearon.

Gracias a dios si escuché lo ultimo a lo que pude responder la pregunta.

-Bueno... tengo una amiga que realmente ama los trabajos de un tal Cinna...-comencé y todos me miraron. Annie me mostró algunas cosas que me parecieron realmente hermosas... que no me interesara no significaba que no pudiese admirar la belleza

-Es muy bueno en lo que hace-me concedió Beete-y una amiga íntima amiga suya, Portia, trabaja con nosotros... le damos publicidad a su linea de cosméticos, por lo que no será imposible contratarlo contando el hecho de que busca su oportunidad para brillar y esta es una gran ocasión-dijo de manera que todos asintieron.

Habló un rato mas y pude ver como todos deboraban su sushi a excepción mía... estaba muerta de hambre pero sentía que si comía el bocado no podría pasar del nudo en el estomago que tenía... lo que me llevaba a conformarme con mi desayuno de esta mañana; también vi como una de las trepadores de las asistentes babeaba por el capullo Mellark y le hablaba cada cinco segundos y le respondía amablemente... lo odio, a él, a la asistente y a mi misma por estar tan enojada frente a esto.

Cuando la reunión terminó, orangután salió volando de ahí mientras yo hacía todo lo mas rápido que podía para largarme, llegar a mi casa, bajarme la heladera y atender a mis chicos... pero el no comer no era de gran ayuda para la parte de largarse rápido.

Mandé todo al diablo y me quité los tacones. Realmente me valía si me miraran raro, pero podría abusar de que traía un maldito buen negocio... y me sentía lo suficientemente débil sentada no querría imaginar parada y con tacones; cuando vi que el asensor se abría en cuanto pude reconocerlo empecé a andar lo mas rápido posible para no perderle y entré con un cabrón que me resultaba demasiado familiar estoy últimos que se encontraba de espaldas antes de cojer el asensor.

-¿En que momento...?-preguntó tenso mirándome de arriba a abajo viendo que no tenía mi calzado puesto.

-Necesito largarme en este momento... así que puedes ser un cabrón mañana cuando este menos hambrienta, menos adolorida y menos cansada-sentencié mientras rodaba los ojos y se daba vuelta.

Después de un rato me rendí.

-Vale, esto es todo-dije yendo a los botones y parando el ascensor.

Peeta se sorprendió por un segundo cuando no me aparté de los botones.

-Para empezar, la cabreada que lo estaba superando era yo... ¿En qué momento los roles se cambiaron?-pregunté confundida.

-En ningún momento... tu sigues cabreada y yo estoy cabreado, podemos simplemente ignorarnos y ser profesionales... ¿No crees?-preguntó siendo lo mas cabrón que podía ser.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué...?-pregunté pero oí un ruido que me hizo detenerme.

Se oyó un ruido metálico que me pareció que venía del ascensor; en eso Peeta me apartó suavemente y su contacto me hizo estremecer... ¿Por qué demonios me sentía así con este capullo?... Me permití detener esto pensamientos cuando vi que Peeta subía y bajaba la palanquilla del "pare" del asensor y nada ocurría.

-Genial...-murmuró sarcástico-otra vez...

-¿Otra vez qué?-pregunté preocupada mirándolo de reojo.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó irónico-el asensor se trabó, no ha parado de andar mal en toda la semana...-dijo pasándose una mano por la cara.

Me senté rendida. Es decir, solo podíamos esperar a que nos rescatasen así que me limitaría a odiarme en silencio a mi misma y a él.

Fue un rato interminable y no solo por lo incomodo sino porque literalmente pasaron HORAS hasta que Mellark pronunció una palabra que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y no estuviera a punto de reir al bode del colapso mental.

-Gracias-dijo casi en susurró.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté asombrada.

-Eso también-dijo sentándose frente mío-gracias por salvar a mi hija... porque eso hiciste y disculpa por portarme como un cabrón cuando lo único que hiciste fue alimentarla y hacerla jugar... eso de ser padre soltero se me complica y tu solo facilitaste las cosas-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Mierda. Me pilló desprevenida... simplemente quería llorar y decirle que yo también fui una perra y que no me pida disculpas... realmente posé mi vista en sus labios... quería besarlo mas de lo que podía admitir...

-Y lamento también haberte puesto a Eva como responsabilidad y me disculpo en nombre de mi madre, no volverá a ocurrir, a partir de ahora nuestra relación será puramente profesional-dijo en un tono cortante.

Y la cagó nuevamente... como me dejé conmover por este cabrón... ¿Cómo? me golpearía ni bien llegase a casa.

Antes de que pudiera darle sus putazos todo comenzó a darme vueltas y mis parpados me pesaban. En menos de un segundo unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó preocupado.

-No comí nada esta mañana y...-dije débilmente.

Después sentí como metía algo en mi boca... un dulce a lo mejor. Comencé a sentirme menos débil, el azúcar supongo.

Y le miré. Y me odie por eso. Estaba con sus cabellos desarreglados y su cara tenia una mueca de preocupación muy grande. Como podía ser un capullo primero y esto después; nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y deseé que algo parecido a lo de anoche sucediera: algún estruendo, que el ascensor volviera a funcionar, lo que sea, pero no sucedió y paso lo que la otra noche no pasó...

Nos besamos. Y yo no inicié el beso y el tampoco... poco a poco nos acercamos, medio cocientes de que esta vez iba a ser real...

Fue un roce de labios como por tres segundos, luego el quiso entrar en mi boca y como la perra idiota en la que me convertí lo dejé pasar gustoso... y no me arrepentí un maldito segundo, porque el bastardo besaba de puta madre y porque nunca me besaron tan bien... no es que tuviera un gran historial tampoco.

Unos momentos después el asensor comenzó a andar y yo me quería esconder en cualquier lado y la cara de incomodidad de Peeta no era de gran ayuda tampoco; salimos del asensor y tuve que recordar que no tenía auto y también tuve que notar el cielo oscuro... ¡¿Qué hora era y cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en el maldito asensor?!

Me lo tendría que preguntar en otro momento porque mi teléfono aullaba por atención: cinco llamadas perdidas de casa... MIERDA, los niños.

-¿Hola?-atendió una vocecita preocupada y mi corazón volvió a la garganta, se me iba a salir por la boca.

-¿Evan? ¡Jesús! Dime que Annie los recibió-dije con un sentimiento entre culpa y preocupación.

-Si mamá... estábamos preocupados-dijo con una voz más tranquila.

-Deja de hacerlo... mamá volverá en cuanto el autobús pare-le dije cortando.

-¿Autobús?-preguntó el capullo cortando el teléfono, aparentemente el también le avisó a Effie.

Me encogí de hombros. No le explicaría que por pensar en el se me olvidan cosas básicas como recargar gasolina en mi auto...

_Para, Katniss, deja de decir que fue por pensar en él... fue por tus hijos, porque tienes dos hijos y flipaste con eso del centro vacacional..._

-Yo te aviento-dijo. No era una pregunta-y si, hace falta.

Realmente pude haber discutido pero tenía tanto cansancio... le seguí hasta el estacionamiento y de camino había como una especie de seven eleven (N/A: como unos mini-mercados 24 horas). Se detuvo ahí, mientras yo me limité a pararme en la puerta.

-Toma-dijo pasándome una hamburguesa. Maldito...

Antes de llegar al auto yo ya la había devorado y aventado a un cesto el envoltorio.

Me subí y en cuanto toqué los asientos me dormí... si que había sido de esos días malos y cansados, llenos de confusion y sentimientos encontrados... hace un buen que no tenía uno de esos

Me despertó tocándome el hombro delicadamente y ya en el porche de mi casa. Le di un ademán y me fui... nada de complicarnos con el saludo, demasiadas confunciones por hoy...

**TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN capi 3 listo... honestamente son las 4:45... (? DEEEEETH pero soy nocturna-madrugera, la inspiración viene a estas horas... ojalá lo disfruten y les guste espero poder subir pronto el capi 4 honestamente no sé como la sigo (? Perdón si hay confusiones :(((**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Mi plan de ignorarla desde lo del ascensor estaba funcionando bien: ayer estuvo en la oficina organizando un par de cosas para la reunión y cuando debía hablar con alguien de la empresa le dejaba todo a Beete...

Lastimosamente debía quedarse mas tiempo en la empresa para hablar sobre la nueva linea y todo eso: nosotros como la empresa publicitaria tendríamos que supervisar y ella como dueña no quedaba muy atrás...

Todo esto parecía una maldita broma: como pasamos de ser unos perfectos desconocidos a no pasar un maldito día sin vernos; pero lo bueno es que el día de hoy no le tocaba venir y podría tener un día de paz pensando en mejores maneras de ignorarlas sin lucir grosero.

¿Que por qué quería ignorarla? Nos besamos en un elevador... y no fue un roce de labios; fue un maldito beso húmedo donde exploré esa sucia boca y ella exploro la mía... y eramos unos malditos pervertidos padres en un elevador que tenía su morbo... mucha morbo.

No podía pensar en una nueva mujer... hace mas de un año dejé eso atrás. No puedo, mejor dicho, a abrirme a una mujer. La verdad es que las metí a todas en una misma bolsa, y está mal pero trata de quedarte con una niña de dos años solo y verás que no exagero.

Sonreí tristemente al pensar que pasaría un día sin verla y habría esperanza...

Mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno?-pregunté sin ver el identificador. Llevaba un tiempo despierto pero aún no era hora de levantarme.

-Hola cariño-dijo mi madre-te llamo porque tu padre tiene cita con el médico hoy y no podré cuidar a Eva... ya sabes que tengo que acompañarlo-dijo mi mamá.

-Mierda-mascullé... ¿Y qué haría ahora? Gale esta con eso de la mudanza lo que significa que el que esta trabajando desde casa es él, lo que hace que tenga que estar en la oficina por un tiempo. Aunque hoy tendría que venir para ver a la abogada y yo no podía faltar

-No te preocupes-dijo mientras rezaba porque no haya escuchado eso-llame a Katniss ayer en la noche y dijo que no tenía problema en cuidarla...-pude sentir como una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

¡¿Qué?! !Mierda, mierda, mierda y mierda mil veces mas! Esto es una puta mierda que el destino quiere hacer.

-Mamá, no creo que...-comencé pero de repente pienso para qué discutir, esto terminará como siempre.

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-preguntó cortante. Tras un silencio volvió a hablar- eso pensé... lo único que debes hacer es ir a la casa de Katniss, dejarla a Eva y vas a tu trabajo-dijo mi mamá decidida.

Estuve un rato sin hablar.

-Bueno-dije contento mientras mi mamá pronunciaba un yei-te dejo-dije cortando.

Hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas: levantarme, darme un baño, ponerme ropa para trabajar y bajar a desayunar.

Adiós a la idea de no volverla a ver a Katniss Everdeen. Cuando terminé de bajar y vi a Clare, tuve una gran idea.

-Clare... ¿Me hace un favor?-pregunté tranquilo mientras ella asentía-necesito que lleve a Eva a esta dirección, estoy apurado-mentí hábilmente-sé que no es su trabajo pero estoy desesperado-supliqué.

-No se preocupe señor Mellark-dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa-la llevaré.

Le agradecí con la mirada mientras le anotaba la dirección, el nombre completo de Katniss y le dejaba un billete de 50.

-Coja un taxi-dije apresuradamente. Debía pretender que estaba apurado-muchas gracias de nuevo Clare-dije mientras iba a la puerta.

Estaba alegre por no tener que ver a Katniss y poder continuar mi plan apodado "la ignorancia es la felicidad" por lo que subí al auto y me encaminé a la empresa.

La ciudad estaba helando para ser un día de verano, me refiero a que 4° centigrados según mi teléfono no es precisamente "agradable", maldito calentamiento global, o lo que sea, lo que me llevó a tomar mi montgomery, una bufanda y unos guantes y pedirle a Clare si podía abrigarla para salir.

Lo único bueno del frió es que hace el transito del centro un tanto mas agradable; de todas maneras hoy fue un buen día si hablamos de trafico.

Entré a la oficina y tomé el otro ascensor que me dejaba en la otra punta del piso, pero ni modo... no no volvería a tomar ese elevador.

Llegué y vi a Gale y Marvell ya en la oficina de reuniones.

-¿Qué hacen tan temprano aquí?-pregunté sorprendido... siempre soy el primero en llegar.

Iban a responder cuando alguien se dio a notar.

Era una muchacha de 1,65 aproximadamente de cabello y ojos oscuros. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y bonito e iba vestida de manera sobria pero provocadora... los tacones que utilizaban le daban mas altura pero Marvell, yo y Gale mediamos entre 1,85 y 1,90 lo que nos hace insuperables.

-Buenas tarde... ¿Ustedes son los Señores Mellark?-preguntó sin mirar mientras tenía la vista en un apuntador.

Se volteó y nos vio y se detuvo en Gale: desearía tener una cámara para mostrarles la cara de mi hermano porque les juro que no tiene nombre...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó casi gruñendo. Le miré sorprendido; el no era así.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Hawthorne?-preguntó casi divertida-yo vengo por trabajo-dijo naturalmente-es lo que haces, ya sabes... el orden natural de la vida.

La vena le saltó como cuando estaba enojado y yo de verdad quería controlar mi risa pero estaba siendo complicado.

-El en realidad es Mellark-dijo Marvell a lo que Johanna arqueó una ceja-cambió su apellido para poder ser honesto en la universidad... o algo así, publicaré un pergamino por la cantidad de gente que debimos explicarles-dijo agotado a lo que Johanna disimulaba su sonrisa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Si bien me quería sumar al bullying hacía mi hermano era muy poco profesional.

-No te pongas así hermano-me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda-ella ya firmó con mi bufete... soy el dueño de este y te vengo a ofrecer a mi mejor abogada para tu empresa, disfrútalo-dijo tomando asiento mientras todos hacíamos lo mismo.

Lo admito, Johanna era _la_ abogada: ella fue al instituto mas prestigioso del país con beca y a la universidad con beca... nadie le regaló nada y acababa de hacer historia a los 24 años con un caso. Sinceramente no comprendía como quería trabajar aquí.

-Creo que es mas que suficiente-dije yo tranquilamente.

-Vale Johanna te mandaré a mi ex-oficina y a tu actual oficina-dijo Marvell acompañándola.

En cuanto ambos dejaron la oficina mi hermano se levanto gruñendo de la mesa.

-¡Joder!-gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño.

Me quedé impactado.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-pregunté preocupado.

-¿Por qué, de todas las malditas abogadas que hay en el estado, viene a ser ella? ¡En serio!-preguntó mirando arriba.

En cierta parte entendía la parte de mirar arriba... ese "_¡En serio!"_ fue mi maldita frase toda esta semana... aunque no entendía por qué Johanna.

-Era una cabrona que me molestaba en cada oportunidad que tenía porque estaba colado por una de sus amigas...-comenzó y se calló de inmediato.

_"El cambio de abogado... lo sé; Johanna Mason es amiga mía"_

Mierda Gale; a lo mejor no era cierto pero en la forma en que calló y como los vi ayer... demonios Gale.

-Gale...-dije tratando de contener mi ira-esto es lo mas poco profesional que jamás vi en tí... comportate porque es una abogada de puta madre y no la perderemos porque aún sigues con tu rollo adolescente-había sido duro, pero en parte tenía razón.

Nos hundimos poco a poco en un incomodo silencio y vimos como Johanna volvía a la empresa.

-Yo... esto-dijo Johanna incomoda-mi maletín-dijo finalmente.

Gale la miro un interminable segundo y prosiguió a hablar.

-Felicidades y bienvenida Señorita Mason-dijo lo mas neutro del mundo y prosiguió a retirarse.

En cuanto se retiro, ella se encaminó en la puerta y se detuvo en el borde.

-Gracias por el abogada de puta madre-dijo medio sonriendo.

Así que escucho todo... doble mierda, nunca habría tranquilidad.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Gale, el no suele ser así-dije a modo de disculpa.

-No hay problema... ya sabes, mientras se pueda comportar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo hará-aseguré mientras ella se retiraba y yo proseguía a hacer lo mismo.

Lo siguiente fue firmar la renuncia de Marvell y el contrato de Johanna. Suspiré algo triste pero presentía que Johanna sería tan buena abogada como Marvell.

El resto del día decidí ocupar mi mente solo en el trabajo; ni siquiera di con mi descanso para ir a comer y comí un bocadillo de las maquinas.

Tocaron las 5:00 P.M y yo ya estaba conforme con todo lo que había realizado: había adelantado mucho y estaba feliz por ello; en cuanto Gale terminara la maldita mudanza planeaba llevar a Eva a la casa en la playa a un par de horas de aquí donde tenía una hermosa casa y podría darle paz ante estos días de locura.

Llamé a la empresa de transporte para que retirara a Eva ya que Clare dejo de trabajar hace unas horas. Y mierda con lo que oí.

_Transportes Plutarch no posee transportes en servicio. Lo sentimos._

No conocía otra empresa, puta madre... y no dejaría a mi hija en manos de un desconocido... otra vez. No lo pensé dos veces: tendría que ir a esa casa y llevarme a mi hija y sin interrupciones: tocar, que me de a Eva y largarme... evitar contacto visual a toda costa.

Conduje excesivamente rápido; tanto que con la ayuda del poco tráfico llegué antes de lo pensado. Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta vi como esta se encontraba semi abierta: lo admito, me espanté.

Entré y vi que no había nadie en aquella casa a medio construir: fui a la cocina y mi corazón volvió a su lugar a ver a un par de revoltosos abrigados practicando tiros de soccer al arco en el patio de atrás.

Fui rápidamente afuera y noté como Peter fallaba.

-¡No puedo Evan!-dijo exasperado.

-Inténtalo de vuelta-dijo desde el arco y luego me miró-¿Buscas a Eva?-preguntó mientras yo asentía-estan en el cuarto de juegos: fin del pasillo a la izquierda-dijo mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Peter.

Asentí mientras entraba a la casa nuevamente y llegaba a la puerta que me indicaron los chicos... y mierda cuando me asome: estaba mi pequeña hija con una especie de guardapolvo con bastante pintura corría, danzaba y reía con Katniss al ritmo de una canción. Ella tenia una camisa ancha y unos jeans ajustados con unos tenis y la perseguía a Eva mientras reían.

Demonios... esa sensación otra vez de casa. Debía sacarle inmediatamente de mi cabeza y sabía como: fui a mi camioneta y vi que tenía mis botines de soccer que siempre llevo por si sale hacer uno de nuestros partidos improvisados en las reuniones familiares. Una vez puestos me encaminé al patio trasero.

-¡Evan, ya basta que no puedo!dijo exasperado Peter sentándose, llevándose los dedos a sus cabellos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

Evan suspiró triste y, mientras iba con él y en eso me vio.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó preocupado Evan preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza mientras cojía el balón.

-Quiero verte tirar-le dije a Peter mientras hacía un movimiento habilidoso con el pie y se lo pasaba. Él me miró asombrado-no mueves el pie bien. Tienes que concentrarte en un punto.

Se paró nuevamente y Evan volvió al arco. Tiró y si bien no acertó, había progresado.

-¡Te dicho, es imposible!-dijo exasperado.

-Hey tranquilo-le dije desde mi lugar-a comparación del anterior ha estado mucho mejor...

-¿En serio?-preguntó no creyéndolo y viniendo hacia mí.

-En serio-dije sonriéndole-ahora inténtalo pero no pierdas tu punto fijo ni un segundo, ni siquiera para mirar la pelota... ¿Entendido?-le aconsejé mientras asentía.

Esta vez logró meterle un gol a Evan y se quedo asombrado unos largos segundos.

-¿Juras por mamá que no me dejaste meter la pelota en el arco por lastima?-preguntó todavía asombrado.

-Lo juro por mamá-dijo sonriendo.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido: ambos corrieron a taclearme abrazándome y agradeciéndome. Sonreí por ese acto tan inocente hasta que sentí el carraspeo de alguien atrás mío.

Era Katniss con mi hija pequeña en brazos.

-Hola-mascullé rápidamente.

-¡Papi!-dijo contenta mi niña pidiendo que la alzara.

-¿Qué haces así vestida?-pregunté sonriendo viéndola llena de pintura.

-Estuvimos decorando-dijo feliz-la he pasado increíble hoy... debería quedarme más seguido-dije mirandome con sus ojos azules... mierda, si que es mi hija.

-Pues veremos-dije contento y de repente me cortaron.

-Iré a darle un baño, cambiarle de ropa y luego pueden irse-dijo Katniss-ustedes dos adentro que se ve que oscurecerá temprano hoy por el frío-dijo severamente a lo que los niños entraron

-¿Tiene que irse?-preguntó Peter triste para la sorpresa, no solo mía o de Katniss... si no para la de todos.

-Si mamá... ¿Puede quedarse a cenar?-preguntó haciéndole una seña a Eva.

-¿No me quieres aquí, Katniss?-preguntó mi hija fingiendo tristeza... era buena actriz como todas las mujeres de mi maldita familia.

Katniss se veía en apuros de manera que decidí ayudarla un poco...

-No sé si...-dije pero los chicos me interceptaron sus labios inferiores.

...no podía hacer nada. Soy malo para el "no".

Katniss hizo un suspiro de rendición... mierda.

-Voy a limpiarla-repitió-y pensaré que hay de cenar-dijo mientras los chicos daban saltos de alegría y ella rodaba los ojos mientras los niños no la miraban.

Fuimos los tres adentro y los chicos encendieron el televisor mientras yo me limitaba a observarlos.

Tiempo después, apareció mi hija vestida y con el pelo seco. Atrás iba Katniss luciendo agotada.

-Si quieres toma un baño mientras yo los vigilo-dije mientras veía dudando.

-Chicos, no soy tonta sé que no se han bañado desde que llegaron, a los baños ahora-dijo mientras los mellizos iban sin discutir arriba con la cabezas gachas-ahora puedes cuidar a tu hija sino es mucha molesta-masculló bajita para que Eva no oyera y subió a ducharse.

Vale, estaba molesta.. y lo entendía, pero ese comentario fue tan inapropiado que me haría gritar...

Y luego comencé a imaginarla en la ducha, mojada y comencé a ponerme duro.

_Rápido Peeta piensa algo qué hacer._

-Vamos Eva a mi cuarto-dijeron Evan y Peter al unisono y Eva subió sonriendo.

De manera que si no iba a vigilar a los chicos, podría ir a la cocina y entretenerme para no pensar en Katniss desnuda y mojada...

"Suficiente" me dije a mi mismo encaminándome a la cocina.

En la alacena encontré de todo y, como vi que las verduras abundaban, decidí hacer una tarta de esas que aprendí en ese estúpido curso de cocina que me obligó mi madre a hacer cuando Delly nos abandono...

"No tan inútil" pensé comenzando a cortar las verduras.

Un rato después apareció Katniss y se suponía que no debía parecerme atractiva con sus cabellos húmedos y rizos desperfectos, al natural y con un short de chandal negro y una remera de tirantes azul oscuro... pero demonios, hasta a eso le buscaba la vuelta su perfecto cuerpo para lucir sexy.

-Hace frío-fue lo primero que pasó por la mente. Muy ingenioso, Peeta.

-Afuera-dijo ella con un tono cínico en la voz-¿Qué haces?-preguntó viéndome.

-Se llama cocinar-dije-te lo presento.

Rodó los ojos.

-Sé lo que haces pero me refiero a...-dijo pero no la seguí continuar.

-Sólo trataba de ser amable... parecías completamente agotada y yo también lo estaría si tuviera que lidiar con tres revoltosos-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Y de repente cerró la boca sin saber que decir... por fin.

-¿Y los niños?-preguntó Katniss cambiando completamente de tema.

-Jugando en su cuarto-dije mientras seguía cortando la verdura.

Se pudo a partir unas zanahorias mientras yo seguía cortando mi verengena. Y me di cuenta lo que ese escenario plateaba: parecíamos un maldito matrimonio entre estar cocinando algo sano y la conversación de hace cinco segundos... y por alguna extraña razón no me afectaba.

-¡Niños, pongan la mesa!-gritó Katniss mientras seguíamos en nuestro muy incomodo pero reconfortarle silencio.

Al final, cogí unas masas para tarta que había en la alacena y puse todo en el horno.

En eso contemple como nuestros hijos ponían la mesas... un minuto, ¿Nuestros hijos? sus hijos y mi hija.

La tarta se hizo rápido, de manera que la saqué en lo que Katniss llevaba las bebidas y comencé a dividirlas.

-¿Vendrán las demás?-pregunté mientras servía los platos... parecía una maldita ama de casa... no es que tuviera prejuicios.

-Johanna salió con unas compañeras de trabajo, Prim tenía una cita candente y Annie sigue trabajando porque su jefe el cabrón...-dijo mientras se detenía al ver que ese _cabrón_ era mi hermano.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es un cabrón-me encogí de hombros mientras Katniss lucía sorprendida-oh vamos, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero no puede evitar ser un cabrón con el sexo opuesto...-dije. No era prudente continuar con la historia.

-De manera que es hereditario-masculló bajito para que no la oyera. Tengo bue oído por cierto.

-Me encantaría decir lo mismo-dije con voz neutral a lo que Katniss volteó-pero a decir verdad Prim es la mejor asistente que jamás tuve-dije. A cualquier persona le encabrona que le comparen con su hermano. Su ceño fruncido me indicó que logré mi objetivo.

Sonreí y llevé todo a la cena. Me encabronaba que sus amigas y eso no cenaran con nosotros porque lucíamos enteramente familiares y me agradaba... cosa aún peor.

Comimos en paz y a los chicos les encantaba lo que había hecho... en Eva era normal porque cocinaba para ella en las cenas pero me agrado que les gustara y hasta Katniss hacía lo posible para disimular... pero es terrible actriz, valga la redundancia.

Levantamos los platos y los chicos se encargaron de limpiar en lo que vi que Eva se acomodaba en el sofá y se dormía al segundo.

-Ella realmente tiene sueño pesado-me disculpé mientras ella sonreía en dirección a mi hija...

¿Como me puede atraer que alguien mire así a mi hija? La diferencia era obvia: ella realmente la amaba. No era como esas mujeres que se acercaban a Eva para saltar en mis pantalones; la amaba a ella y me detestaba a mi. Y realmente para odiarnos nos veíamos casi todo los días y 100% sin querer.

Me levanté para dejar de darle rodeos al asunto en lo que Katniss igualmente se levantaba para alcanzarme el bolso de Eva y me daba el abrigo.

Coloqué todo suavemente para que no se despertara (aunque no se despertaba ni con el ruido de un tractor, tenía el sueño muy pesado); la tomé en brazos y Katniss me ayudó a colocarla. Puta madre con lo que me dijo después por la ventanilla.

-Tu mamá me volvió a llamar y pedirme que cuida a Eva el lunes... realmente no entendí la excusa esta vez-dijo mirándome.

-Disculpala... realmente no sé...-dije avergonzado pero me cortó.

-Simplemente avientala tú que como pudimos aprender el día de hoy el "seamos un cabrón con Katniss e ignorémosla porque es una maldita buena besadora y tengo traumas" no te ha salido muy bien-dijo y entro a la casa después.

Debí quedarme en shock unos minutos porque realmente no recuerdo estar consiente.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH voy a morir ayer... acabo de terminarlo y no saben TODO lo que pase para escribirlo: primero perdí el capitulo y hace un rato se cortaron TODAS las luces y sumemosle que este es un "capitulo puente" o sea como que la conexión entre la idea anterior y una super idea que presiento que les va a gustar... spoiler: el próximo capitulo es la fiesta de bienvenida de Johanna... upsi**

**Y quiero reiterar que les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan review, siguen la historia y le ponen fav... no hay nada mas lindo para una escritora que leerlos: MMika94; Anna santamaria; KatAnnClaBe, sai y guests... me encanta que les haya encantado y la otra vez no agradeci porque estaba medio apurada pero de ahora en mas no se me pasaaaaaaa!**

**Cambio y fuera tributos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Me levanté con el sonido de la alarma de mi iPhone nuevo… maldita Johanna que me puso la alarma…

Ya me cansé de las visitas y los regalos: Prim y sus juguetes para los chicos y sus libros para mí que consiguió en una tienda inglesa en España; Annie y su ropa parisina y Johanna con sus electrónicos… solo faltaba mi madre con más cosas.

Mi madre. Suspiré. Todavía tenía 9 días para pensar que le diría cuando la viera, ni siquiera sabía si quería ir sola… hora de dejar de dejar de pensar en ello, definitivamente.

Me levanté y fui a desayunar y realmente sorprendí con lo que vi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté confundida. Eran Annie y Johanna en la cocina preparando café.

-Haciendo algo de café-dijo Annie simplemente-¿Una taza?-preguntó porque no respondí, estaba más ocupada viendo el reloj. No lo hizo.

-¿Son las putas seis de la mañana?-gruñí inmediatamente.

-Vamos, dulce de cereza, tienes que juntarte a las 8 a.m con Cinna hoy-dijo Johanna-y debes desayunar, bañarte, peinarte, maquillarte y vestirte… y despertar a tus hijos que se van 7:30 a.m.

Tenían una especie de jornadas intensivas de deporte el día de hoy.

Saqué unas pop-tarts y vi el encimero.

-Mierda-dijo enojada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Annie no entendiendo

-Olvide comprar pop-tarts-dije molesta.

-No te preocupes-dijo Johanna sonriendo abriendo otro estante-compramos toda clase de porquerías para el desayuno.

Había pop tarts, masa para galletas, palomitas para microondas de KFC y muchas cosas más.

-Dejen que les pague-dije mientras me fulminaban con la mirada.

-No-dijeron al unísono y sabía que era lo último de esa discusión.

Preparamos la pop-tarts en paz.

-Van a amar los vestidos para esta noche-dijo Annie-son del mismísimo Cinna…

-¿Esta noche?-pregunté confundida.

Ambas me miraron como si estuviera bromeando.

-Bromeas, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Johanna.

Negué.

-Se ha metido en su burbuja otra vez-dijo Annie molesta comprobando que no bromeaba.

-¿Ahora que dije?-pregunté frustrada. Me estuvieron acusando de estar fuera de mí desde que llegaron… y no era 100% mi culpa… y a lo mejor era cierto, pero no quería discutirlo.

-Es la fiesta de la empresa-dijo Johanna claramente frustrada-hablamos de esto ayer todo el día…-dijo molesta-por eso tienes la cita con Cinna en la mañana… la empresa cierra a las 2 de la tarde para irse antes a prepararse.

-Lo siento yo…-dije recordando-no puedo ir-me miraron impactadas-tengo dos hijos, si mal no recuerdan y no conozco ninguna niñera y tampoco confío en ninguna-dentro de mí, esa no era la excusa principal, pero bueno, no lo admitiría de momento.

-Se arruinó mi plan-dijo Annie molesta. Mierda… odiaba decepcionarlas.

Después de un rato hablé.

-Bien, prometo que si encuentro algo bueno, te lo haré saber-dije consolándola.

Sonrió tristemente y me hizo sentir una mierda…

-Mi jefe es un puto cabrón-dijo Johanna-no puedo creer que Gale sea el encargado del departamento legal, moriré-dijo tomando su café-lo bueno es que Marvell me paga en el buffete, así que sería mi jefe, pero estoy bajo la supervisión del capullo Mellark

-Gale no puede ser tan malo, además tú fuiste una cabrona con él-dije terminando mi pop tart-no saben lo que es Capullo Mellark... encargado de los nuevos clientes-dije frustrada.

-Como sea, debería ser más profesional-dijo Johanna ante lo primero. No pude diferir.

-Ustedes no conocen al mío-dijo Annie-creo que porque es el más viejo, él es más cabron-dijo Annie.

-Marvell es el más grande-dijo Johanna corriéndola-tiene 29… y se llevan un año en cada uno-dijo mientras la mirábamos sorprendida-leí el expediente de mi futuro jefe. En fin… Finnick tiene 28, Gale 27 y Peeta 26…

Genial, él era mayor por solo un año.

-Bueno, pero yo tengo 20-dijo Annie-así que es el mayor en comparación… tú te llevas 3 años-dijo a Johanna-y tú con Peeta uno solo-me señalo-así que deberíamos usar esa escala para enumerar lo cabrón-dijo.

-No lo conozco así que no lo juzgaré-dijo Johanna a lo que asentí.

Nos subimos a arreglarnos. Yo me limite a hacer lo de siempre: bañarme, secarme el pelo, perfeccionar mis bucles, maquillarme naturalmente y vestirme para luego bajar y encontrarme a mis hijos comiendo cereal.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunté asombrada.

-Buenos días-dijo Peter mientras lo fulminaba-lo siento, estoy algo conmocionado esta mañana-dijo arrepentido.

¿Conmocionado? ¿Desde cuándo sabe lo que eso significa?

-Pues vayan a cambiarse, en 20 minutos viene la camioneta y es enfermamente puntual-dije mientras subían.

Lo demás ya lo saben: vino la camioneta y Annie, yo y Johanna saltamos a su auto ya que ahorraríamos gasolina y L'oreal queda de camino.

…

-La sala de reuniones es la que utilizamos el otro día-dijo Johanna entrando a la empresa.

Asentí mientras me despedía con un ademán y comenzaba a subir; al llegar vi a un moreno de pelo oscuro, ojos entre verdes y color miel vestido con una camisa y pantalón negro y unos zapatos italianos del mismo color.

-Tú debes ser Katniss-dijo acercándose-Cinna… un gusto.

Era un tipo agradable y no fue algo súper formal… pasamos cuatro horas hablando de la tienda, de la línea que quería diseñar y del famoso producto que me iba a llevar a la fama o algo así y todo lo hicimos con cierta calidez que no sentía en esta empresa hace bastante.

Cuando acabamos me sentí conforme.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche?-preguntó mientras guardaba todo.

-No creo-dije.

-Una lástima-dijo-eres la única que parece valer la pena por aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-Te haré una lista de no gratos-le sonreí nuevamente y nos despedimos.

En eso decidí ir a subway. Tenía aún dos horas en la empresa y no había forma de que no comiera.

Me crucé, lo compre y volví para subir a la terraza: me encantaba ese lugar; ahí encontré al cabron menor… fumando. Me senté sin preguntar mientras lo miraba.

-Algunos malos hábitos no se pierden-dijo simplemente dándole una pitada.

Tomé mi sándwich mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Veo que sigues comiendo porquerías-dijo sonriendo.

-Algunos malos hábitos no se pierden-repetí a lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Ahí vi a aparecer al cabrón mayor con su traje que le quedaba tan bien sacando un cigarrillo también. En eso vi como Johanna entraba a la terraza y trataba de prender su cigarro… demonios, debería hablar con ella luego. Se vio que no tenía fuego a lo que maldijo y le pidió a Peeta. Lo siguiente fue pararse junto a él y hablar… y yo estaba… ¿celosa?

-¿Colada por mi hermano, Catnip?-preguntó Gale.

-¿Colada por mi amiga, Mellark?-pues bueno, no era el único observador. Se removió incómodo en su silla a lo que sonreí.

-Solo por su culo-dijo dando una pitada al cigarro. El realmente era fan de los culos-¿Iras a la fiesta de hoy?-preguntó dando una última pitada.

-No tengo niñera-argumenté.

-Puedes usar la de Theon-dijo Gale tranquilamente-es la niñera nocturna de la familia… va cuidar a los hijos de Marvell también… es algo cara, pero sé que puedes pagarla-sonrió.

-¿Quién es Theon?-pregunté confundida.

-Pues… mi hijo-dijo sencillamente.

¿Hijo? Demonios… no nos pusimos a la corriente desde nuestro dramático encuentro.

-De todas maneras no sé si…-comencé pero me interrumpió.

-Peeta no va a ir-dijo naturalmente mientras lo miraba asombrado-se nota que no se quieren ver, y el no va porque Eva esta resfriada y va a quedarse con ella.

_Oh… vaya._

-Vamos, debes ir, te la pasaras de lo mejor-dijo sonriendo.

Me resigné con un dramático suspiro.

-Bien-dije tranquilamente a lo que se paró para levantarme.

-Suéltame o patearé tu trasero-dije tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-No me motiva a bajarte-dijo sonriendo.

-Debería llamarla o…-comencé a decir.

-Ya la he llamado y también al club vacacional para que los deje en… mi casa-dijo Gale feliz.

Finalmente me bajó y yo decidió ir en busca de Johanna.

La encontré en su despacho pensativa.

-Hey, melancólica-dije sonriendo.

-¿Sí?-preguntó saliendo de sí.

-Conseguí una buena niñera, y faltan…-dije viendo mi reloj-cinco minutos para las dos…

Sonrió y tomo sus cosas mientras íbamos a la salida.

-Me quedé sin gasolina-dijo Johanna tranquilamente-un taxi nos espera-dijo caminando.

Saludamos a todos y nos dirigimos afuera.

…

Demonios. No estábamos en casa. Nos detuvimos en una calle donde había una muy grande casona blanca. Y ni hablar dentro: habían un montón de mujeres muy arregladas leyendo revistas y pasando de acá para allá.

En eso nos encontramos a Annie y a Prim en esa especie de recepción.

-Gale es tan eficiente que voy a llorar-dijo Annie mientras Johanna y yo nos sorprendíamos.

-¿Gale?-preguntó Johanna.

-Bueno… ¿vieron la llamada telefónica después de nuestra discusión?-preguntó Annie-bueno, era Gale… que quería hablar con Katniss, pero me reconoció y le conté que estaba algo triste porque no podías ir y me comentó de esta niñera milagrosa y que podía convencerte y hasta me dijo que lograría que los niños vayan a su casa directamente, entonces pensé… ¿Por qué no venir aquí, a uno de los centros de belleza más importantes? Porque si algo quería conocer de este pueblo/cuidad/ lo que sea es esto…-dijo sin para ni un segundo.

Todos eran unos cabrones en esta puta mierda.

-¿Tú participaste?-casi le grito a Prim.

-Yo…-dijo tímida.

-Ella quiere lucir buena para su cita candente de hoy, así que no la amenaces-me recriminó Johanna.

-Ahora vamos a pasar un buen tiempo juntas, ¿vale? Y cumplamos mi fantasía de Sexo en la ciudad y usemos esos maravillosos vestidos.

El sistema de belleza era algo extraño pero muy efectivo: primero comprabas lo que deseabas y lo llevaban a una habitación donde vendría a ser el final del recorrido. Te arreglaban de pies a cabeza y luego te vestías y salías para la fiesta.

-Tenemos los vestidos, pero, tenemos que comprar los zapatos y los bolsos-dijo Annie.

-Y abrigos-recordó Prim.

-Eso-dijo Johanna-no me congelaré por tu mierda de estar espectacular todo el tiempo-dijo mientras Annie rodaba los ojos.

Compró todo hasta incluso unas capas y había cuatro colores presentes: verde, crudo, anaranjado y azul, por lo que teníamos un pequeño avancé de lo que luciríamos.

Primero nos dieron los masajes y la pasamos de maravilla; siguió con el Sauna donde te obligaban a tomar una ducha antes de entrar y no me pareció mal porque la sensación de aceite sobre mi piel era horrible. El sauna fue maravilloso, realmente me relajé; en eso salimos y había ropa interior de nuestra talla, unas batas con el logo del salón de belleza y la ropa que dejamos en bolsas.

-Déjenla acá-dijo señalando las bolsas-se encargarán.

Después vino la parte horrible: la depilación. Insistí que no era necesario por ser lampiña y Prim también, pero rogar no nos sirvió de nada y lo poco de bello que teníamos se esfumó… por lo menos no me volveré a preocupar hasta los 50…

Esa fue la peor parte. Vino el spa, donde nos pusieron todo tipo de faciales en la cara mientras hablábamos y vino alguien.

-¿Katniss?-preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Effie?-pregunté mientras la miraba.

Johanna ya la había conocido, pero definitivamente nunca pasaría de moda para ella. Fue su héroe.

-¿Se arreglan para la fiesta?-preguntó conforme.

-Si-dije y recordé-ella es mi hermana Prim, trabaja como la asistente de Peeta-dije mientras le estrechaba la mano-Johanna, la nueva…

-Abogada, lo sé, eres muy buena-dijo a lo que Johanna sonrió y le estrechó la mano-y Annie… creo que te debo una por lo que mi hijo debe de estar haciendo te pasar.

-No me hace sufrir solo a mí-dijo Annie para tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundida.

-Venga, señora, le contaremos-dijo Johanna invitándola en una silla.

Y Johanna le contó lo que su hijo Gale le hacía pasar, y me sorprendió mucho porque Gale no era así conmigo. Luego seguí y yo y le tocó a Prim lucir sorprendida.

-Él es genial conmigo-dijo Prim-cuando necesito permisos me los otorga y escucha mis ideas…

Genial. Y terminó con Annie, el peor caso. Effie soltó una risita cuando terminamos.

-¿Les cuento una historia?-preguntó a lo que asentíamos-Haymitch y yo nos conocimos en situaciones completamente inesperadas… fui la abogada de la empresa mientras empezaba con los planes de mi Buffete, y era tan cabrón conmigo… llegué a abofetearlo…

-¿Y te despidió?-preguntó Annie espantada.

-No… me beso-dijo Effie-y ahí entendí que el gen Mellark es de cabrón con el sexo femenino que le atrae, y cuando lo ponen en cintura se les va-dijo-en mi opinión las adoraría como Yernas… tienen pinta de no ser aprovechadoras.

Hicimos una mueca de horror mientras Prim reía.

-Bueno, tiene sentido pero solo se aplica con Katniss-dijo Johanna tranquilamente.

-No jodas-dije mientras todas reían. No quería sacar ese tema.

-Pero Gale… no, simplemente él y yo…-dijo negando.

-Mencionó que tenías un buen culo-le dije a Johanna a lo que Effie se quedó pasmada y todas también. Oh mierda, Gale me matará.

-¿Qué has dicho?-hablo Johanna.

-Nada-dije recostándome nuevamente.

-Mierda-dijo Johanna mientras ponía su cara de perra-te has ganado el nombre de amiga fiel-dijo mientras podía en su mente miles de formas de torturarlo.

-Ahora falta solo mi pieza-dijo Annie.

-Bueno… en mi opinión eres completamente hermosa…-dijo Effie-igual él es un cabrón por… situaciones-dijo Effie.

Situaciones… será mejor no llegar tan lejos.

-Qué suerte-dijo Annie mientras le hacían el pedicure.

-Bueno, lo mío está listo-dijo Effie-las veré esta noche, y me pueden decir Effie-dijo contenta-menos en cosas de trabajo, ya saben seriedad-bromeó a lo que sonreímos.

-De verdad quiero conocer al padre de los cabrones-dijo Johanna.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Annie.

-No sacaron nada de Effie-dijo Johanna sencillamente a lo que nos reímos.

Luego fuimos a la etapa final: peinado y maquillaje. Ahí se tardaron unas malditas 3 horas… y las sentí, por lo que si no quedaba completamente espectacular, me podría a gritar.

Pero no pude hacerlo porque superaron todas mis expectativas: mi cabello caía en capaz y se veía sano, brillante, sedoso y muy bien cuidado. Estaba suelto y era larguísimo y tenía una trenza. Mi maquillaje era muy natural pero muy perfecto, realmente no tenía pinta ni una sola imperfección y me pusieron delineador y rimmel con un lápiz labial piel y brillo natural.

Annie tenía unos bucles y su pelo lucía demasiado irreal; si de por sí se cuidaba, imagínense. No había imperfecciones en su rostro y hasta se puso un labial rojo que le hacía resaltar los labios carnosos que tenía.

Lo de Johanna era una pasada: Era una coleta que caía sobre su espalda y el cabello era larguísimo. Estaba liso y saludable. También escaseaban imperfecciones y tenía delineador líquido en la parte superior de ojo que terminaba en gatito y un gloss muy rojo.

Y Prim: tenía un rodete perfecto y un cabello sano. Su maquillaje era muy natural con la excepción de un brillo labial rosa.

-Vayámonos… a vestirnos-dijo Annie torpemente.

Y entramos a ese lugar y estaba todo: y flipé. Los vestidos eran sumamente hermosos.

-El rojo es mío-dijo Johanna sonriendo. Era largo y anaranjado y solo podía quedarle al cuerpo de Johanna. Tenía una sola manga corta con una flor; en el final había piedras de tonos rojos y anaranjados.

-Les daré una última pista: el verde es mío-Era maravilloso. Era de un material desconocido para mí pero se parecía ajustado. Era verde oliva y con tirantes y al final tenían distintas tonalidades de verdes de piedras y al principio tenía mostacillas de la mismas tonalidades.

-Me quedó con el pálido-dijo Prim yendo. Era strapless y con una falda en A. Era crudo con rosas celestes de estampado.

Y vi el último. Y fue mi preferido: era de tirantes azul oscuro y tenía diamantes por todo el vestido.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Annie al ver mi reacción.

-Es… perfecto-dije.

Nos lo colocamos y dios: ellas estaban buenas… si yo fuera un hombre me las tiraría.

-Me diste el mejor vestido y lo arruiné-dije viéndome. No era bonita.

-Tú tienes las curvas que yo debería tener como la perra que soy-dijo Johanna-así que no te critiques…

Ella era bonita. Era sumamente delgada, pero no era una delgadez fea, se podría decir que tenía cuerpo de Barbie. Mientras que Annie era menudita pero poderosa.

-Bueno, yo creo que estamos buenas-dijo Annie mientras nos reíamos.

-Teléfono, dinero, llaves-dije viendo pasando las cosas al bolso de mano.

Salimos con las capas en la mano mientras todas las mujeres nos miraban. Como si me gustara ser el espectáculo de la gente. Pagué lo mío y le pedí a la chica que no me dijera el precio. O me enfermaría. Prim hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Salimos con las capas puestas y, para la sorpresa de todas, si abrigaban. En la puerta había una súper limosina.

-¿Annie?-pregunté embobada-dime que eso no nos espera a nosotras.

-Una palabra: disfruta-dijo entre silabas.

Subimos y partimos hacía donde sería la fiesta.

-No es mi fiesta-dijo Johanna-es una fiesta que hacen cada estación… hay cuatro fiestas en el año y dicen que son tan elegantes…

Siguió hablando y llegamos.

Iba a hacer algo genial como decir: tendremos que dejar nuestras bolsas en el estacionamiento pero no pude.

-Vamos al estacionamiento, hice que dejaran mi auto-dijo mientras yo resoplaba.

Hicimos todo y llegamos.

-¿Las anuncio?-preguntó una especie de botones.

Nos reímos y comenzamos a bajar de la mano entre las cuatro juntas mientras todos nos observaban… fue genial hasta que pasó eso.

-¡Wow, que entrada!-exclamó Marvell sorprendido.

-Sí, wow que original-dijo un muchacho a su lado tomando de su copa. Era alto, músculos y parecía atlético, con piel bronceada, cabello color bronce e increíbles ojos color verde mar. Y un cabrón.

-Señor Mellark-dijo Annie firme y tensa.

-Señorita Cresta-dijo el cabrón tomando de su copa. Y ahí entendí todo.

-Finnick, hermano, no lo arruines, no hoy-dijo mientras Finnick lo miraba molesto-ahora di algo bonito-dijo motivándolo.

-Se ven-dijo viéndonos como bichos raros-bien-dijo serenamente mientras podía empezar a ver la vena de Johanna. No podía ser bueno.

-Pues, "bien" parecía quedarse corta cuando le miraste las tetas a Annie mientras bajábamos-dijo algo molesta.

Su expresión cambió completamente mientras Annie se ponía del color del vestido de Johanna.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó completamente en shock.

-Mira, no sé cuál es tu maldito problema a lo mejor tu madre tiene razón y es algo de familia pero Annie no se merece que la traten…-dijo pero Annie la detuvo.

-Johanna pará-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-si alguien debería hablar soy yo.

Lo miró mientras él le devolvía la mirada.

-No sé qué mierda te pasó para ser así… pero no lo juzgaré-mierda… estaba siendo suave-solo ponte algo emocionante entre las piernas y deja de jodernos a todas… que no te hicimos nada-dijo mientras se iba y vi que iba a coger una copa.

Marvell abrió la boca medio sonriendo mientras Johanna sonreía con malicia.

-Ha aprendido bien-dijo Johanna-ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a joder a Mellark-dijo señalando Gale. Mierda, me mataría después.

-Me voy con Ben, me llama-dijo señalándolo mientras iba a su dirección. Yo me quedé con Marvell y un Finnick muy rojo.

-Uhm… bueno, yo tengo hambre honestamente y no me nace la perra que llevo dentro, pero si, lo que dijeron ellas-dije mientras se iba molesto.

Marvell rio.

-¿No iras con él?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Lo quiero y lo entiendo, pero debe seguir adelante y no puede actuar así-dijo a lo que yo asentía-me debo ir con mi mujer, pero nos vemos después.

Asentí mientras iba al bar. En eso miré: Prim estaba bailando con ese Ben mientras él le decía algo al oído y ella reía; Johanna bailaba con Finnick y el lucia entre incómodo y… ¿Excitado? Oh mierda… y Annie, a ella no la veía por ningún lado…

-Veo que si has venido-dijo una voz conocida contenta.

Voltee y era Cinna. Sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

-Soy cenicienta esta noche-dije a la defensiva-a las doce yo me tengo que ir-dije señalándole la alarma en mi teléfono. Me resultó irónico que fuera mi toque de queda, pero es algo así.

-Entonces déjame sacarte a bailar ahora-sonrió mientras íbamos a la pista.

Comenzamos a bailar.

-Veo que llevas una de mis creaciones-sonrió-y te luce sensacional.

-El vestido es lo único sensacional en todo esto-me señalé con la mirada-y hay algunos de tus diseños revoloteando por ahí… Mi amiga Annie dice que te conoce desde siempre, y compró estos vestidos en parís-dije… se llama Annie Cresta-dije tranquilamente.

-Annie Cresta-dijo haciendo sinapsis-me suena conocida…-dijo pero no pudo terminar.

-Perdón… ¿puedo…?-preguntó alguien a mi espalda.

Quise morir. Desaparecer en cualquier momento. No podía estar pasando, ni mi mala suerte podía ser tan mala. Pero lo fue. Cinna simplemente me dejó en sus brazos y desee ser ciega una vez en la vida porque estaba perfectamente vestido con su esmoquin y su peinado completamente increíble.

-Luces muy bien-dijo algo tenso. Lo íbamos a perder.

-Gracias-dije tensa.

-Eva no está enferma, Gale te mintió-eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Solo me importa Eva…-dije para que no pensara que estoy al pendiente de él.

-Lo sé-dijo sencillamente-Gale me dijo que si no ibas sería mi culpa así que simplemente le dije que no me jodiera y le dijera que no iría-que cabrón que era, no lo perderíamos esta noche-irónicamente… pero, ya sabes cómo es-dijo secamente-y te lo vengo a decir para que no creas que soy un mal padre, porque no lo soy y si Eva estuviera enferma correría.

Y eso fue todo. Lo perdimos esa noche.

…

Estábamos en un lugar apartado del resto donde había una mesada donde Peeta me subió y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Nos besamos tanto y tan bien que conocía su boca de memoria y él podía decir lo mismo de la mía: exploramos mutuamente nuestras boca mientras de tanto en tanto le mordía el labio inferior y el jadeaba.

Le abrí la camisa para sentir su pecho mientras él me besaba el cuello.

-Vuelve aquí inmediatamente-dije mientras volvíamos a besarnos.

Un rato después no sonó una, sino dos malditas alarmas de teléfono.

-Demonios-dijimos al unísono mientras las apagamos. Ya era media-noche. Hora de buscar a los niños.

Me miré al espejo. Tenía una parte de cierre abierto del vestido y los labios hinchados, pero el peinado y el maquilla (excluyendo el labial) estaban intactos.

Peeta se cerró la camisa y se colocó el saco que habíamos tirado rápidamente… tomé mi bolso y salí con el teléfono en mano. A la primera que llamé es a Prim.

-¿Katniss?-preguntó una Prim más jadeante-¡no te detengas!-chilló.

-Mierda Prim-lo puta venía de familia, era oficial.

-No estoy en la fiesta, adiós.

Llamé a Johanna.

"_No puedo responderte porque estoy manejando, deja un mensaje después del…"_

Ni siquiera me esforcé en contestar esa llamada. Llamé a Annie y me atendió gracias al cielo.

-Kat-dijo contenta.

-Annie, me tengo que ir, toque de queda-le recordé.

-Oh, Vale, me quedaré un rato más… Effie es asombrosa y debes conocer a Glimmer, la esposa de Marvell más tarde-dijo.

-Pendiente-le prometí-Y Johanna ya se ha ido, así que cogeré un taxi.

-Qué cabrona-dijo cortando.

Tomé el ascensor y Peeta lo cogió conmigo. Los ascensores no son nuestros aliados.

-¿Sabes dónde están?-preguntó sencillamente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté.

-Qué sabes donde los dejaron a tus hijos-dijo tranquilamente-no te cuestiono como madre, solo que Gale olvida siempre esas cosas y se quedaron en la mía…

Puta mala suerte y puto Gale que me mintió, mi venganza sería que Johanna lo jodería hasta el 2050. Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Puedo alcanzarte y llevarte a tu casa después-dijo tranquilamente.

-No es necesario-dije firmemente.

-Si lo es-insistió-ni siquiera tienes con qué abrigarte y tampoco sabes mi dirección.

Mierda… Johanna se quedó con las capas en el maletero de su coche.

-Bien-dije. Preparada para una sesión de mucho silencio incómodo y miradas tristes… mi vida está comenzando a ser un drama.

Bajamos al estacionamiento y ya hacía mucho frío. Cuando crucé mis brazos para abrazarme, sentí algo sobre mis hombros. Su saco. Me dio su saco. El quedó delante de mí y lo olí. Tenía olor a canela y eneldo y era sumamente embriagante.

Nos subimos al auto y vino el silencio incómodo. Los malditos 30 minutos en el auto fueron tortuosos pero finalmente dios escucho mis plegarias y llegamos.

Nunca había estado en su casa y pude vislumbrar que estábamos en el mismo vecindario: era una casa muy bonita.

Tocamos la puerta y la niñera abrió

Era muy parecida por fuera pero por dentro ya estaba terminada; lucía completamente hogareña con la gama de colores anaranjados lo que le daba toque hogareño y muy bonito.

Cuando tocamos nos abrió una muchacha sonriente.

-Buenas noches señor Mellark-dijo una chica sonriente.

Era una chica menuda y joven. Debía estar en sus veinte años. Era delgada y tenía unas facciones bonitas con un cabello broncíneo sedoso y ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches Kelly-dijo sonriendo.

Kelly se ruborizó al instante. Demonios… otra víctima.

-¿Y usted es…?-preguntó recién notándome.

-Katniss Everdeen, cuidas a dos de mis hijos-dije lo más educado que me salió.

-Oh, los mellizos-dijo mientras asentía-se durmieron en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, espero que no moleste-dijo mientras yo negaba y pasaba.

Por dentro era parecida, solo que estaba redecorada y todo lucía más inmaculado que la mía. En español: la suya era ordenada y la mía un desastre.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Peeta subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo me retiro, así no estorbo-dijo Kelly avergonzado.

Ella creía que él y yo… ¿En serio? Genial.

-Oh espera… debería pagarte-dijo mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso.

-No es necesario, el Señor Mellark ya pagó-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál de todos?-pregunté a punto de perder las casillas.

Me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Peeta?-preguntó raramente.

-Oh… ya-dije tranquilamente-bueno… adiós y muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestros hijos-dije mientras ella ponía una sonrisa forzada y se iba.

Un rato después que se fue bajó Peeta y vio que ya no estaba.

-Tus hijos están durmiendo en la habitación al final del pasillo a la izquierda… si quieres…-dije pero no terminó la frase.

Porque empezó a llover a lo cabrón. Honestamente para que se den una idea si permanecía dos segundos abajo ya me mojaba.

-No los dejaré ir con esa lluvia-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté. No con su mierda machista.

-Esta tormenta es peligrosa-dijo señalando la ventana-y no creo que quieras exponer a los chicos.

Tenía razón. Además de que no habría taxis pero no mencionaré eso, de manera que solo bufé y dije lo siguiente, muy elocuente por cierto.

-¿Dónde está tu cocina?-pregunté.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó enojado.

-Que no soy una perra anoréxica y que no comí nada en la noche, así que donde está tu cocina-dije mientras él seguía sin entender-vaya que eres considerado con tus invitados.

El me miró aun en shock.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No-dije lanzando mis zapatos-solo me estoy poniendo cómoda para salir a la lluvia a morir con mis dos hijos, ya sabes, si vas a morir, hazlo cómodamente-dije. Me ganaría una buena patada en culo y la corona por reina de la ironía.

-Por allá-dijo sencillamente mientras volvía a subir.

Su cocina era muy elegante. Inspeccione todo hasta que encontré unos cheetos. Honestamente no me imaginaba a Peeta comiendo de esos, de manera que los tomé y comencé a comerlos. De verdad debería trabajar en mi alimentación o si no mis hijos rodarían por la vida. Aunque pensándolo mejor, yo no estaba tan mal y su padre era bastante normal…

Decidí subir y llegué a lo que era una habitación con una cama de dos plazas grande, unas mesas de luz con veladores y en una había un teléfono y de la otra con una puerta a la izquierda y al centro una televisión en el techo y una estantería abajo con cuadros.

Y me acerqué para verlos y eran varios de Peeta y su familia: con su padres; con sus hermanos; una familiar y otra de él y Eva mientras reían los dos juntos. Mierda, entonces…

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Peeta atrás mío. Estaba con unos pantalones de chandall sueltos y una remera manga corta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su abdomen. Tenía los cabellos húmedos, posiblemente se habría bañado. Y lucía muy bien.

-Yo…-dije pero no me salía nada.

Fue otro silencio interminable.

-¿Quieres ducharte?-preguntó de repente. Yo flipé-digo… no sé, solo te ofrezco algo de ropa para dormir porque dudo que quieras dormir con ese vestido…

Razón no le faltaba.

-Lo haré, gracias-dije mientras buscaba algo que hacer.

-Toma lo que quieras de mi vestidor y puedes usar mi baño-dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su teléfono y se ponía a hacer lo que sea.

Fui y tomé una de sus camisas y uno de sus boxers y volví a salir para el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, me saqué la trenza que tenía y me desmaquillé con un jabón que encontré y para mi sorpresa resultó ser efectivo.

-Perdona-dije saliendo del baño. Realmente ahora un asco con un vestido puesto, no quería imaginarme vestida con esa ropa y con mi pelo que nunca se calma-tendrás un cepillo de dientes…

No necesité terminar la frase porque salió disparado al pasillo y volvió con uno incluso empaquetado.

-Gracias-dije mientras lo tomaba y nuestras manos volvían a entrar en contacto.

No lo perdería otra vez. No en su casa con mis hijos durmiendo en la misma zona. Mejor dicho, no lo volvería a perder nunca más con el. Debería mantener la cabeza en eso.

Me lavé los dientes y entré a la ducha. El agua ayudo. Hacía frío afuera y seguía lloviendo a lo cabrón por lo que agua caliente ayudo bastante.

Tomé una toalla y me sequé para ponerme lo que cogí del vestidor de Peeta. Olía como él y eso no era un buen inicio para no perderlo. Salí con una toalla seca.

Al salir el me contempló por un minuto. Seguro estaba grabando una imagen mental de mí en estos momentos para no perderlo otra vez… debía lucir horrible.

-Bueno… iré al sofá-dijo mientras se paraba.

-¿Qué?-pregunté asombrada-No, no puedes ir al sofá-de verdad no quería delatar a Eva.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó parándose en la puerta.

-Porque… es tu casa-dije-además puedo ir a las habitaciones de huéspedes-dije rápidamente.

-Evan y Peter ocuparon la única de acá, los demás cuartos los utilicé para… otras cosas-dijo rápidamente-además eres mi invitada, deberías dormir ahí

-Bueno, entonces no puedes dormir en el sofá por tus problemas de espalda-dije rápidamente. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?-preguntó pero no lo dejé terminar

-Eva me lo dijo mientras pintábamos el cuarto de juegos-dije finalmente.

-Bueno, Eva me dijo que tú no puedes dormir en sofás porque tienes "traumas"-dijo diciendo la última palabra entre comillas.

Eva chismosa. Honestamente no está demás decir que en un sofá hice a Evan y a Peter y tuve el peor polvo de mi vida… lo único bueno que salió de eso fueron ellos dos.

-Me tumbaré en el suelo, tu tapete se ve cómodo-dije finalmente.

-¡No dormirás en mi maldito tapete!-exclamó exasperado.

Suspiré resignada. Esto no nos estaba llevando a ninguna parte y me estaba hartando.

-Ya sé qué haremos-dije finalmente. Abrí la cama-quédate justo aquí dije señalando la punta. Me hizo caso confundido-Yo me quedaré aquí-dije señalando el otro extremo de cama. Extendí mi toalla en la almohada por mi pelo mojado y me acosté-no te vengas para mi lado o quedaré como una puta en frente tuyo… por tercera vez-dije apagando el velador al lado de mi cama; la única luz.

Después de un rato el habló la boca.

-¿Katniss?-preguntó. No respondí-no eres una prostituta.

Y lo perdí. Y él no se quejó.

**Perdoooooooon T_T es que… primero, perdí dos veces el capítulo. Después las fiestas y todo, no sé, quiero morir. Por suerte ya termine y soy feliz otra vez. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima… lo juro.**

**Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores de la historia, a los que le pusieron favorito y a las nuevas rewiews… la leo todas y me encantan, las re disfruto.**

**Cambio y fuera tributos.**


End file.
